Une nuit qui nous unira à jamais
by mimiBB
Summary: Une nuit et tout bascule...
1. Chapter 1

**Épilogue, 4 ans plus tôt.**

Booth était dans l'armée depuis quelques temps déjà, il venait d'achever une mission et on lui avait accordé une permission d'une semaine. Il allait rentrer à Washington D.C dans une heure, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que durant cette pause...

Tempérance, elle, travaillait au Jeffersonian. Âgée de 25 ans, elle était la plus jeune anthropologue du pays et surpassait beaucoup d'anthropologues plus "matures". Elle avait également commencé à écrire des livres Anthropologique, pour l'instant elle avait rédigé deux livres, un sur les adjoukrous, une tribu de la Côte D'ivoire et le second livre sur les Adivasi une tribu indienne. Côté personnelle, elle avait une meilleure amie Angela Monténégro, sa seule amie d'ailleurs. Elle recherchait désespérément ses parents, elle avait des aventures d'un soir. Elle devait partir dans deux semaines pour le Mexique mais avant tout elle devait terminer l'examen des ossements d'un guerrier chinois.

Il était déjà plus de vingt deux heures quand Angela pénétra dans la bâtisse du Jeffersonian. Elle voulait voir si sa meilleure amie était toujours présente. Elle pénètra dans la salle des os, personne. Elle partit voir dans le bureau de son amie, elle vit la jeune femme la tête posée sur son bureau. Elle dormait tranquillement sur son ordinateur portable. Angela s'approcha de son amie et la réveilla doucement.

-Ma chérie réveille toi.

La jeune femme émergea de son sommeil puis ancra ses yeux bleux dans ceux de son amie.

-Que fait tu ici Angie? Demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

-j'étais venue voir si tu étais toujours vivante!

-Comme tu vois je suis vivante.

-Bon rentrons chez toi tu as besoin de te reposer!

-Très bien de toute manière je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais rester je suis fatiguée!

Tempérance se laissa guider par son amie. Elles partirent chez Tempérance où Angela y passa également sa nuit. En parlant d'Angela, celle-ci vivait pour l'art, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à une exposition qu'elle avait rencontré Tempérance. Tandis qu'elles se préparaient à dormir, Booth lui, arrivait à l'aéroport de Dulles. Il fut acceuillit par son frère, ils partirent chez Jared où il prit une douche rapide après avoir dîné, puis il partit se coucher. Heureusement que Popps était avec Jared et donc il put voir son grand-père dès qu'il fût arrivé à Washington.

**Trois jours plus tard, vingt deux heures. **

-Angela où est-ce qu'on va encore!

-Sweetie? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

-Ça sent l'embrouille...

-On va juste s'amuser! Comme ça tu vas pouvoir "assouvir ton besoin naturel de sexe."

-Bon ok on y va!

Tempérance se fit embarquer par son amie direction le club de nuit le plus branché de la ville, "The tigers". Non sans un petit détour par la penderie d'Angela afin de prendre une robe "sexy " pour elle et son amie.

Booth quant à lui avait été convaincu par son frère de faire un petit tour dans un club de nuit. Après tout il allait bientôt retourner à la guerre il voulait profiter de la permission qu'il avait eu afin de se rapprocher de son frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Ils arrivèrent au club "The tigers" vers 22h15, 5 minutes avant Tempérance et Angela.

Jared et Booth se dirigèrent vers le bar et commandèrent un cocktail pour Booth et de la vodka pour Jared, alors que Tempérance et Angela pénétraient dans la bâtisse.

-Je vais nous chercher à boire! Dit l'anthropologue.

-Ok je te rejoins au bar dans une demie-heure le temps de danser un peu!

-C'est d'accord!

Brennan partit en direction du bar et s'y installa. Elle commanda un cocktail qu'elle but d'une traite!

-Doucement mademoiselle! Intervint un homme.

Après avoir fini son verre elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Merci de vous inquiéter mais je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller et en plus j'ai une tolérance à l'alcool plutôt élevé, mais votre attitude envers moi, alors que je suis une inconnue supposerait que vous êtes un mâle alpha.

"Bon sang elle vient de Mars ou de Mars?" Se dit Booth.

-Ah d'accord! Dit Booth. -Ne voulez-vous pas que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance?

Tempérance avait appris de la vie à ne jamais faire confiance c'est pour ça qu'elle répondit:

-Je m'appelle Joy.

Booth avait vu qu'elle mentait c'est pour ça que:

-Moi c'est Joseph. Mais appelle moi Jo'.

-Que fais-tu ici?

-J'ai eu une permission, je suis de l'armée. Je suis venue avec mon frère. Et toi?

Seeley n'avait jamais vu de yeux aussi magnifiques. Mais comme il pouvait le remarquer ses yeux manquait de cette petite lueur de bonheur.

-Moi je suis venue avec mon amie.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, en buvant. Angela se déchaînait sur la piste. Jared avait disparu avec une bimbo. Avec tous ces verres, Tempérance et Seeley n'avaient pas pu résister à la tentation de goûter aux lèvres de l'autre. C'est ainsi que leurs lèvres furent scellées. Le baiser attentionné s'embrasa et Tempérance déclara d'une voix suave:

-Que dirais-tu d'aller ailleurs pour continuer?

Elle prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Avant de commencer les choses sérieuses, Tempérance avait quelque chose à demander:

-Tu as des préservatifs?

-Non. Répondit Booth.

-T'es clean?

-Bien sûr que oui! Et toi?

-Je n'ai pas de préservatifs mais je suis clean! Et de plus je prends la pilule.

-Ok bah je te fais confiance.

-Tu es de l'armée donc je vais te faire confiance.

Tempérance embrassa Booth qui acceuillit ses lèvres avec plaisir. Le jeune homme plaqua Tempérance contre la porte. Celle-ci remonta sa jambe droite contre celle de Booth et rapprocha leurs deux intimités. Booth se mit à baisser les bretelles de sa robe noire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Les deux monts de Vénus qu'il pouvait observer, on aurait dit que le corps de Brennan avait été conçu ou plutôt sculpté pour lui plaire. Il abandonna les lèvres de la jeune femme et descendit vers ses monts de Vénus qui attisaient sa gourmandise. Il traça un chemin de baisers, passant sur la jugulaire de la jeune femme puis sur sa clavicule où il fit un suçon qui fit gémir l'anthropologue. Il atteint son sein gauche où il fit également un suçon avant de s'occuper de son téton gauche. Il s'occupait de son sein droit avec sa main.

Quant à Tempérance, elle jouait avec les cheveux de son amant d'un soir. Elle tira dessus lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se frayer un chemin sous sa robe, et écartant son string, cette même main se mit à caresser son intimité.

-Jo.. Joseph! Ce fût la première fois qu'elle gémissait le nom d'une de ses conquêtes.

"Joseph" quant à lui avait pénétré la jeune femme d'un, puis deux et enfin trois doigts. Il sentait la jeune femme proche de l'extase, ses parois vaginales se resserrant autour des phalanges du jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme eût un orgasme. Elle allait donner du plaisir au jeune en lui faisant une fellation mais celui-ci l'arrêta, elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Je trouve que cette pratique sexuelle dévalorise la femme donc j'aimerais que tu ne fasses pas cela d'accord?

-Ok.

Booth la porta. Elle entoura la taille de Booth de ses jambes et il la pénétra. Ce soir là, Tempérance et Booth s'unirent pour la première et sûrement (NDA:pas du tout!) la dernière fois.

**Quelques jours plus tard. **

Booth se préparait à partir à l'armée. La semaine c'était passée très vite. Il se remémorait cette nuit qu'il a eu avec cette inconnue. Elle était exquise, son odeur de coco était encore dans ses narines, tout comme l'énorme suçon qu'elle lui avait sur l'épaule, lorsqu'il avait donné un coup de rein très fort. Elle avait laissé des marques sur son corps, des griffures sur son dos jusqu'aux suçons qu'elle lui avait fait, le mordant quelques fois jusqu'au sang.

Tempérance quant à elle avait (NDA:malheureusement!) classé Booth dans "ses aventures d'une nuit" même si Booth lui parût différent des autres. Les autres couchaient avec elle pour assouvir un besoin sexuel alors que Booth avait cherché à lui donner du plaisir avant de penser au sien. Durant cette semaine, Tempérance avait voulu se faire dépister juste au cas où et par chance Booth enfin Joseph ne lui avait pas menti.

Booth repensa une dernière fois à la femme qu'il avait rencontré dans ce club de nuit avant de partir à des kilomètres afin de servir son pays.

**Une semaine plus tard. **

Tempérance avait fait ses bagages et se préparait à partir. Angela ne pouvait pas la déposer à l'aéroport, elle avait une exposition financé par son père Billy Gibbons. Donc Tempérance se préparait à sortir de son appartement afin de rejoindre le taxi quand elle eut un vertige.

"Ce doit être la fatigue!" Se dit-elle.

Elle partit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle embarquait dans un avion en direction du Mexique.

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Angela était en train de cuisiner tranquillement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle partit ouvrir.

-Ma chérie? Dit-elle en voyant son amie.

Tempérance se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Son amie l'acceuillit bras ouverts et l'entraîna dans le salon où elles s'assirent sur le divan.

-Tempérance qu'y a t-il?

-Je suis enceinte Ange... D'un inconnu!

"Oh je m'attendais à tout sauf ça!" Se dit Angela.

-Et que comptes-tu faire?

-Je ne sais pas! Je...je pense que je vais le garder.

-Je te soutiendrais jusqu'au bout Sweetie!

-Merci Angela.

Angela avait tenu sa promesse, accompagnant Brennan à toutes les échographies où elles apprirent qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Elle était là également lors de l'accouchement et acceuillit Parker Brennan et Leigh-Ann Angela Brennan avec leur mère.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je poste un peu plus tôt comme tout le monde à l'air d'accord pour le vote, et que vous avez tous choisi la fiction m (bande de petits pervers! XD)**

* * *

**Marinou: On dirait que tout le monde est de ton côté!**

**BB-CB123: Toujours là x)! Tu vas être contente c'est l'histoire que t'aime qui a eu le plus de votes!**

**Mimi: Voici la suite! Et merci.**

**Pims10: Tu vas devoir attendre encore longtemps pour voir la tête de Booth. **

**PoyPoy: Voici la suite! Pour le moment je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je compte faire, j'écris selon mon imagination. Pour l'instant je vise trente voir même quarante chapitres mais ce n'est pas sûre!**

**Chapitre 2. Quatre ans plus tard. **

-Parker, Leigh-Anne **(Leigh-Anne, c'est Aryana Engineer, vous savez la petite fille, Max, dans le film d'horreur Orphan/Esther, c'est juste pour que vous ayez une image de Leigh-Anne et Parker bah c'est Parker.) **vite maman doit aller au travail!

-Moi je suis prêt! S'exclama Parker.

-Moi aussi! Dit Leigh-Ann.

-Bon il est temps de se rendre à l'école! Leigh' n'oublie pas ton manteau, et Parker également!

-Oui maman! Répondirent-ils en coeur.

Tempérance leur prit la main et ils sortirent de l'appartement que la jeune femme venait d'acquérir depuis un peu plus de deux ans. C'était un magnifique appartement, chaleureux et assez convivial.

Ses dernières années avaient été remplies de bonheur, Tempérance avait appris à être cette mère dont Christine Brennan aurait été fière d'avoir appelé "ma fille". Elle avait mis ses enfants en priorité dans sa vie malgré le fait que son travail lui prenne une grande partie de son temps, elle était toujours présente pour les accompagner à l'école le matin et les border le soir.

-Maman tu viendras nous prendre ce soir? Demanda Leigh-Anne.

-Maman ne sait pas encore si elle pourra Leigh-Anne mais je promets de faire de mon mieux pour venir vous récupérer. Si je ne peux pas venir Livia viendra vous prendre. D'accord?

-Oui maman mais je préfère quand c'est toi qui vient nous prendre parce qu'on va tout le temps prendre le goûter au Dinner! Répondit Leigh.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien venir vous prendre mes amours. Dit Tempérance.

Ah oui! Parker et Leigh-Ann ne savaient rien de leur père, comment Tempérance allait elle leur dire que leur père était une aventure d'un soir rencontré dans un club de nuit!

Elle les conduisit donc à l'école puis contacta Livia, la nounou des enfants afin de lui demander si elle était libre à partir de 15h30. C'était juste au cas où elle ne pourrait pas aller récupérer ses enfants.

La jeune mexicaine rassura Tempérance et lui fit savoir qu'elle serait disponible. Tempérance se dirigea donc, le coeur léger, vers le Jeffersonian où elle animait un cours sur la décomposition d'un corps.

**Au Hoover.**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que l'agent Booth piétinait sur l'affaire de Gemma Harrington.

L'adjoint-chef Hacker lui avait proposé de travailler avec l'institut du Jeffersonian qui abritait "The Anthropologue" après quelques jours de réflexion, il avait décidé de se faire aider par des "fouines".

C'est pour cela que juste après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner avec Tessa, sa conquête du moment, il partit en direction du Jeffersonian.

Il arriva devant la grande bâtisse un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard. Il avait décidé de ne rien révéler à l'anthropologue pour voir si elle ou il était aussi fort que le disait Hacker.

Il pénètra dans la salle que lui avait montré le concierge lorsqu'il avait dit vouloir voir "the anthropologue" celui-ci s'était exclamé:

-Tout le monde veut voir le Dr Brennan de toute manière!

Des gardes du corps étaient postés devant la porte, montrant à ceux-ci son insigne, ils le laissèrent rentrer. Lorsqu'il vit ce visage, ce corps, ces yeux hors norme, les souvenirs refirent surface. "Joy.." Fut son unique pensée.

Si Tempérance n'était pas en plein cours sur la décomposition, elle aurait eu un malaise! Son coeur battait fort! "Joseph", le père de ses enfants était là!

Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de s'intéresser aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

**"Everything has changed" By Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.**

**All I knew this morning when I woke**  
**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before**  
**And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like**

Booth quant à lui, avait trouvé une place à peu près au milieu de la salle. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus le corps de la jeune femme. Tout de suite des pensées moins prudes firent surface. Il se souvint d'elle les cheveux en bataille, le priant de continuer, et lui exécutant ses désirs comme un pantin.

**I just want to know you better know you better know you better now**  
**I just want to know you better know you better know you better now**  
**I just want to know you better know you better know you better now**  
**I just want to know you know you know you**

**Cause all I know is we said hello**  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**  
**All I know is you held the door**  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Tempérance elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, ses enfants. Devait-elle lui dire qu'il était père, leur dire qui était leur père?

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**  
**But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**  
**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind**  
**Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like**

Il crut voir une onde de tristesse la submerger lorsque son regard croisa à nouveau le sien. "J'ai été aussi nul que ça?" Se dit-il.

**I just want to know you better know you better know you better now**  
**I just want to know you better know you better know you better now**  
**I just want to know you better know you better know you better now**  
**I just want to know you know you know you**

**Cause all I know is we said hello**  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**  
**All I know is you held the door**  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Tempérance se sentait triste tout à coup, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'un côté il y avait le fait de ne rien révéler à ses enfants et de l'autre côté elle voulait tout leur avouer.

**Come back and tell me why**  
**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time**  
**And meet me there tonight**  
**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**

**I just want to know you better know you better know you better now**  
**I just want to know you know you know you**

Booth continuait d'observer l'anthropologue, tandis que celle-ci concluait son cours. Lorsque ses élèves sortirent de la salle l'agent Booth resta là.

**Cause all I know is we said hello**  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**  
**All I know is he held the door**  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Je cherche le meilleur anthropologue de Washington D.C.

-Vous devez vous tromper à DC se trouve que le meilleur anthropologue du monde et vous l'avez devant vous.

"Oula! Quel égo surdimensionné!" Pensa-t-il.

**All I know is we said hello**  
**So dust off your highest hopes**  
**All I know is pouring rain**  
**And everything has changed**  
**All I know is a new found grace**  
**All my days, I'll know your face**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

-Je me présente, je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth.

-Tempérance Brennan.


	3. Chapter 3

**De retour pour un nouveau chapitre! Je prendrai un peu de temps pour le prochain chapitre parce que ces temps-ci j'ai ce qu'on appelle le syndrome de la page blanche. Donc si à la fin de la semaine je ne poste pas de nouveau chapitre vous saurez pourquoi. En tout cas merci de prendre la peine de laisser une review. C'est gentil. :)**

* * *

**PoyPoy: Je ne sais pas pour l'instant comme tu le vois, au dessus, dès que je sais je te le dis. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Faire connaissance.**

-Donc vous êtes anthropologue "Joy".

-Et vous agent du FBI "Joseph".

Booth esquissa un sourire.

-En tout cas je suis venu car j'ai besoin de vos compétences professionnelles pour une enquête.

-Où est le squelette? Ah oui peut-être que l'on ne vous a pas encore prévenu mais ma spécialité sont les ossements.

-C'est exactement ce pour quoi je suis ici.

Ils arrivèrent au hall d'entrée ou des gardes encadraient une civière.

Brennan prit la civière et la fit rouler jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie, Booth sur ses talons.

Arrivés à la salle d'autopsie, Tempérance retira le drap qui recouvrait le corps. L'examinant une dizaine de minutes elle se tourna vers Booth:

-C'est une femme afro-américaine âgée d'une vingtaine d'années.

"Ouah elle est douée"! Se dit Booth.

-Je vais voir Angela, notre artiste en reconstitution faciale. Elle pourra nous donner plus d'indications sur son identité. Je m'occuperai de la cause de sa mort plus tard.

Tempérance prit le crâne soigneusement et sortit de la salle suivie de Booth et partit vers le bureau de Angela après avoir placé tout les indices à la reconstitution faciale (vous savez ce genre d'épingles que Bones a l'habitude de mettre sur le crâne de la victime pour l'identification de la victime..)

-Angie!

-Tempérance comment... Elle se tut en voyant un homme arriver derrière eux.

-Angela je te présente l'agent Booth, Booth je vous présente mademoiselle Angela Monténégro.

-Salut! Dit Angela de manière séductrice.

-Bonjour! Répondit le bel agent.

Tempérance ne prêta pas attention aux avances que faisait Angela à Booth.

Angela, après sa "séance drague", avait dressé un portrait robot de la victime en prenant compte des marques faciaux que lui avaient laissé Bones. Celle-ci regardait sur son portable des images de Leigh et Parker. Elle fut dérangée près d'une demi-heure plus tard dans sa contemplation par "l'Angelator".

Angela se concentra sur L'Angelator et mis une vidéo en marche. Une jeune femme, afro-américaine chantait en jouant du piano.

- La ressemblance avec le dessin est frappante. Gemma Harrington, morte il y a quatre ans, trouvée dans une décharge il y a trois ans. Dit Booth.

-C'est elle, votre victime ? Demanda Bones

-Oui. Désolé. S'excusa l'agent.

-Désolé pour la victime ? Demanda Bones

-Non,d'avoir caché son identité. Répondit Booth.

- Bien que mon temps et mon immense savoir soient extrêmement précieux, je respecte votre décision de me tester. De toute évidence, j'ai réussi haut les coeurs. Dit Bones.

-Comment ? Demanda Booth.

-J'ai réussi brillamment. Dit Bones.

-Ah, vous voulez dire"haut la main". Vous avez réussi haut la main. Dit Booth.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais si vous me testez, c'est que vous avez plus important à demander. Dit Bones.

-Je veux l'assassin, vous ne savez pas si c'est un homme ou une femme?

Tempérance fit non de la tête Booth continua:

-Bon, d'accord. J'imagine que vous le connaissez ?

-Non.

-Le juge Myles Hasty. C'est un juge fédéral.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas a l'actualité post-révolution industrielle.

-Il a tué Gemma.

-Vous auriez dû l'arrêter.

-Je manque de preuves !

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-L'intuition. Et je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à l'arrêter.

-C'est hors de question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peux vous aider à trouver la vérité, et si cette vérité, c'est qu'il l'a tuée, je vous aiderai. Mais d'abord la vérité.

-Je ne vous demande qu'un baratin qui puisse convaincre un jury.

-Je pense que quelqu'un comme vous pourrait apprendre beaucoup en collaborant avec moi.

-Très drôle... Non, vous êtes sérieuse ?

-Moi? Je plaisantais!

-Haha! Fit-il de manière sarcastique. -D'abord aidez moi à coincer ce fils de pute et on reparlera de cette possible collaboration plus tard.

Tempe allait répondre mais elle fût dérangée par la sonnerie de son portable. C'était l'école.

-Allô?

-Bonjour c'est l'infirmière Thirlwall de l'école Blue Heaven. Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Brennan?

-Oui c'est bien moi que se passe-t-il?

-C'est au sujet de Leigh-Anne Brennan elle ne se sent pas bien...

-J'arrive tout de suite!

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Booth et Angela.

-Je dois partir c'est urgent je serai de retour dans une heure à peu près.

-Ok! Dirent Booth et Angela.

Tempérance partit rapidement prenant ses clés, son sac et son manteau dans son bureau avant de partir chercher sa fille.

**Ellipse, le temps que Bones revient avec Leigh-Anne.**

**-**Ma princesse tu vas m'attendre dans mon bureau j'arrive.

-D'accord maman.

Tempe laissa Leigh seule et partit voir Angela.

-Angie? Dit-elle en arrivant dans le bureau d'Angela.

-Oui?

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, mais d'abord est-ce que l'agent Booth est là?

-Booth est parti et que veux tu me dire?

-Booth.. Booth est le père de Leigh et Parker.

-Quoi?!

-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire!

-Dis-leur!

-Quoi?

-Il mérite de savoir qu'il est père et Leigh et Parker doivent savoir!

-Il est hors de question, je n'ai pas besoin de Booth pour éduquer mes enfants.

-Sweetie, toi tu n'as pas besoin d'homme dans ta vie mais crois-tu que Parks et Leigh ne veuillent pas de père?

-J'ai longtemps joué le rôle de la mère et du père, je peux continuer encore.

-Tes enfants ont besoin de connaître leurs origines.

Tempérance resta songeuse avant de quitter le bureau de son amie.

Elle partit rejoindre sa fille avec qui elle resta jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi. Elles partirent chercher Parker à l'école puis Tempérance les déposa chez Livia jusqu'à 19h30. Elle partit les récupérer et ils passèrent la soirée ensemble jusqu'à 21h00 puis Tempérance coucha Parker et Leigh-Anne.

Elle allait rejoindre les bras de Morphée lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha.

-Dr Brennan.

-Bones c'est Booth.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Et ne m'appelez pas Bones!

-J'ai besoin de vous pour interroger le juge Hasty, il est à Washington.

-Je ne peux pas venir.

-Pourquoi?

-Je.. J'examine un cadavre.

-Vous avez souvent des cadavres dans votre chambre?

-Quoi?

-Je suis en bas de chez vous et je vois votre ombre.

-Voyeur!

-Aller je vous attend dans vingt minutes.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas venir.

-Une conquête?

-Ce n'est pas vos affaires! Tempérance raccrocha et éteignit la lumière de sa chambre.

**~.~.~.~.~.**

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite tant attendue. Je suis désolée pour l'attente j'ai vraiment essayée de trouver des idées mais ça été très difficile mais bon j'ai quand même réussi à en avoir. **

* * *

**PoyPoy: Je suis désolée pour l'attente, voici la suite :).**

**Chapitre 4.**

Booth esquissa un sourire, et partit chez lui. Il tombait amoureux de Bones alors qu'il était en couple mais il s'en foutait. Il parlerait avec Tessa le moment venu mais pour l'instant il avait décidé de garder ça pour lui.

Le juge Myles Hasty avait intérêt de se tenir loin de Booth parce que s'il en venait à chercher Booth et bien, il allait le trouver. Booth avait finalement décidé de laisser Bones tranquille jusqu'au lendemain.

Arrivé chez lui, il repensa à leurs retrouvailles. Il n'aurait jamais cru que "Joy" ou plutôt Tempérance serait une scientifique qui plus est la plus prisée de Washington D.C ou comme elle l'avait dit du monde entier. Quoiqu'il en soit elle était toujours aussi sublime et "mini-Booth" ou plutôt "maxi-Booth" était d'accord, vu que Booth a eu une érection rien qu'en pensant au corps nu de sa partenaire subissant ses assauts répétés.

Il se mit à grogner. "Merde, j'ai une petite amie bon sang!" Se dit-il. Mais elle n'est pas aussi bonne que ta partenaire. "Ta gueule conscience!" Pensa-t-il. Aller, rappelle toi lorsque tu l'as pénétré pour la première fois. Comment est-ce qu'elle était étroite.. "Putain tu n'es qu'une merde conscience, ta gueule maintenant!" Pensa-t-il de nouveau.

Booth avait peur pour sa pensée mentale. Il venait de parler avec lui-même! Sa situation physique n'était pas mieux. Il avait éjaculé à cause de sa conscience.

"Bordel de merde!" Jura-t-il intérieurement.

Il partit se doucher. Tessa dormait dans son lit. Il rentra dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau. L'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son corps lui rappelait chaque caresse que Bones lui avait faite. La sensation de ce corps frêle entre ses mains puissantes.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Tessa. La jeune femme était aussi nue que lui et l'enlaçait par derrière.

-Tu sais bien que j'aime les douches avec toi! Tu aurais pu me réveiller!

-Tessa, je voulais juste prendre une douche rapide.

Tessa l'embrassa et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Booth la repoussa.

-Tessa, pas aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué..

-Mais moi j'ai envie de sexe!

"OMG ma copine est une nymphomane" Pensa Booth.

-Non Tessa je ne veux pas.

-Bon ok.

La jeune femme sortit de la douche laissant son petit ami seul.

Booth devrait créer un show télévisé intitulé "Chroniques d'un homme amoureux d'une autre que sa copine nymphomane!"

Booth continua sa douche tranquillement. Puis partit se coucher.

Du côté de Tempérance.

La jeune femme était restée assise sur son lit songeuse. Elle ressentait une sorte d'attirance sexuelle pour Booth mais refusait de se l'avouer. Elle était assise en tailleur et regardait la première photo qu'elle avait pris avec ses enfants.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait cette connerie! Dit-elle. -J'aurais dû avorté, peut-être que je n'aurais pas à me confronter à Booth! Mais d'un côté Leigh-Anne et Parker sont les prunelles de mes yeux. Ils illuminent ma vie, c'est la famille que je n'ai pas eu, ils ne sont pas responsables! Dans qu'elle merde je me suis foutue!

Elle fut interrompue par Parker et Leigh-Anne.

-Maman, tu ne nous aimes pas? Ils étaient adorables.

-Bien sûr que si mes amours. Venez ici.

Leigh-Anne et Parker courrurent vers leur mère.

-Mes chéris bien sûr que oui je vous aime je réfléchissais juste et j'ai pensé à quelque chose de déplaisant.

-Tu es sûre maman? Parker était le plus perspicace des deux et il ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

-Bien sûr que je suis sûre, toi et ta soeur êtes les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Elles leur fit un énorme câlin.

-Aller il faut dormir maintenant demain on doit tout les deux aller travailler comme Leigh' est malade.

Comme la plupart du temps lorsqu'ils se réveillaient la nuit, Parker et Leigh-Anne dormirent avec leur mère.

-Maman tu promets de nous aimer fort fort fort? Demanda Leigh-Anne.

-Oui mes chéris.

-Jusqu'à l'aller-retour entre la Terre et la Lune? Rajouta Parker.

-Jusqu'à l'aller-retour entre la Terre et la Lune. Répondit Tempérance.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Parker et celle de Leigh-Anne.

-Bonne nuit maman. Dirent les deux enfants.

-Bonne nuit mes amours.

Et ils s'endormirent tout les trois.

Le lendemain, Tempérance se réveilla la première. Elle partit se doucher et réveilla ses enfants. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner ensemble puis Tempérance prépara Parker pour l'école. Elle appela Livia alors qu'elle préparait Leigh-Anne.

-Bonjour Livia.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Bien et vous?

-Je vais très bien.

-Livia, Leigh est malade aujourd'hui et ne va pas à l'école. Est-ce que tu pourrais la garder depuis ce matin?

-Ce matin je ne pourrais pas j'ai un rendez-vous mais cette après-midi après le déjeuner, je suis libre.

-D'accord. A 13h30 c'est correct?

-Oui.

-Merci beaucoup Livia au revoir.

-Derien Tempérance au revoir.

Tempérance termina de préparer sa fille. Elle lui fit une simple queue de cheval, lui donna ses médicaments et Leigh-Anne partit regarder la télé avec Parker pendant que Brennan se préparait.

Après s'être préparée, elle prépara un goûter pour Parker et ils partirent.

-Leigh' aujourd'hui tu ne verra pas ton amoureux Jordan! Parker commença à taquiner Leigh-Anne.

- Et toi et Kaïna ça avance? Répondit Leigh.

-Je n'aime pas Kaïna!

-Et moi je n'aime pas Jordan.

-Ah mes petites terreurs! Dit Tempérance.

-C'est Parker qui a commencé! Dit Leigh-Anne.

-Rapporteuse! Dit Parker.

Tempérance esquissa un sourire. Ses enfants étaient tellement mignons lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient!

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'immeuble lorsque Tempérance vit Booth devant chez elle. Il était dans sa voiture et s'était assoupi. Elle en profita pour partir le plus rapidement possible. Elle démarra en vitesse et partit.

-Maman pourquoi tu es si pressée? Demanda Leigh-Anne.

-Je... J'ai une réunion.

-Ah d'accord.

Elle conduisit Parker à l'école.

-Passe une bonne journée mon coeur. Dit-elle en embrassant Parker.

-Merci maman, vous aussi. Au revoir Leigh, au revoir maman à ce soir!

-Au revoir Park's! Dit Leigh-Anne.

-Au revoir mon chéri! Dit Tempérance.

Parker partit rejoindre ses amis en particulier, Kaïna.

-Haha maman, tu vois Parker est amoureux de Kaïna! Roucoula Leigh-Anne.

-Ma puce, arrête d'embêter ton frère. Ou sinon je vais devoir te punir.

-Non, non c'est bon, la dernière fois je n'ai pas regardé Pop Pixie pendant une semaine.

Tempérance éclata de rire. Elle redemarra et partit à l'institut Jeffersonian. Booth quant à lui, émergea du sommeil.

"Tiens, elle n'est toujours pas là." Se dit-il. Il décida de l'appeler. Elle décrocha au bout de deux tonalités.

-Allô. Bones?

-Ne m'appelez pas Bones!

-Bon d'accord mais où êtes vous?

-Moi? Je suis au Jeffersonian.

-J'étais allé vous cherchez chez et vous n'étiez pas là...

-Heu, en fait je suis au Jeffersonian depuis quatre heures du matin. Je dois vous laisser.

Tempérance raccrocha et partit déposer Leigh-Anne à la garderie. Ensuite, elle partit dans son bureau.

"Comment vais-je faire? Je ne peux pas cacher à Booth l'existence de Leigh-Anne et Parker. Cela ferait de moi une personne mauvaise , une mère sans-coeur et égoïste." Se dit Bones.

Du côté de Booth.

"Pourquoi moi? Parmi toutes ces femmes, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'une fouine." Pensait Booth.

Booth aimait Tempérance parce qu'il sentait qu'elle avait ce petit truc qui faisait qu'il l'aimait. **(NDA: Ses enfants! Lol x))**

Booth conduisait vers le Jeffersonian. Caroline avait donné le feu vert pour aller interroger le juge Hasty. (NDA: Je ne trouve pas le script de cet épisode sur internet donc je l'ai écrit comme je le sens)

Il partit dans le bureau de Tempérance, une fois arrivé au Jeffersonian.

-Bones! Dit-il.

-Brennan, mon nom c'est Brennan. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Bones ça vous va si bien...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

-Vous vous rappelez hier soir? Je vous avez dit qu'on devait aller voir cette pourriture d'Hasty.

-Effectivement, nous devions aller le voir.

-Et bien allons-y.

-Bien. Deux petites minutes je dois... Je dois voir Goodman.

-Bien sûr.

Elle partit mais au lieu de se diriger vers le bureau du Docteur Goodman, elle partit vers la garderie afin de voir sa fille.

-Maman? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venue te dire que je dois m'absenter quelques heures. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tata Angela sera là pour ça.

-D'accord. Maman je t'aime jusqu'à l'aller-retour entre la Terre et la Lune.

-Moi je t'aime plus loin encore ma puce.

Tempérance déposa un baiser sur la joue de Leigh-Anne et partit.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel où séjournait le juge Hasty une heure plus tard.

-C'est ici également que Gemma a été vue pour la dernière fois il y a deux ans. Dit Booth.

-Bien. Avec Hodgins on a trouvé du marbre sur la tête de Gemma.

-Regardez les escaliers ils sont en marbre non?

-Effectivement. Il se pourrait que Gemma ait été attaquée ici. Cependant cela n'explique pas les marques de compression sur ses os temporaux ce qui à causé la mort.

-Bien sûr. Dit Booth.

Ils virent le juge Hasty et partirent vers lui.

-Bonjour vous me connaissez déjà donc je vous présente le Docteur Brennan, celle qui vous mettra en prison pour le meurtre de Gemma. Dit Booth.

-Ah Booth, vous avez le sens de l'humour c'est bien.

-Nous savons que vous étiez présent lors de le prestation de Gemma dans cet hôtel. Pourquoi l'avoir tué?

-Je ne l'ai pas tué!

-Haha et mon père c'est le pape.

-Agent Booth, vous savez qu'il me suffit d'un mot pour vous virez à coup de pied de votre poste.

-Je vous jure Hasty que vous ne vous en sortirez pas cette fois. Nous allons venger la mort de Gemma.

-J'attends de voir ça.

Le juge s'approcha de Tempérance.

-Tu sais que t'ai pas mal toi...

-Bones non! Hurla Booth.

Trop tard, le poing de Tempérance s'abattit sur le nez d'Hasty.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon j'ai vraiment de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. J'ai essayé mais j'ai vraiment du mal, je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Je visais quarante chapitres mais je n'ai plus d'idées. :/ Je vais cependant essayer de finir mon histoire mais je ne pense pas aller au-delà des vingt chapitres. Je suis vraiment désolée en plus cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps et j'étais réellement heureuse de vous faire partager mon imagination. **

**Merci de ton commentaire c'est très gentil PoyPoy. **

**Chapitre 5.**

-Cest pas possible! Je vous avez dit de la surveiller et vous venez m'annoncer qu'elle frappé un juge fédéral? Hurla Caroline.

-Et il l'a cherché! Se défendit Booth.

-C'est ce que vous répondrez quand Hasty la poursuivra pour atteinte à un juge fédéral? Caroline était en colère.

-Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse si le juge Hasty est une tapette.

-Vous allez virer le Docteur Brennan.

-Pourquoi moi? Demanda Booth.

-Elle a quand même réussi à éclater le nez du juge! Je suis désolée chéri mais je tiens à ma vie!

-Bon d'accord. Dit Booth.

Il laissa Caroline Julian et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Maintenant, après avoir retrouvé le "fantasme de sa vie", il devait la virer. La vie n'est-elle pas injuste? (NDA: Of course it is.)

Il regarda sa montre, 10h00. Bordel, il devait rester là huit heures à essayer de trouver comment virer Bones.

Du côté de Bones.

À l'aide de Zack (NDA: Awww il me manque lui), et d'Hodgins, Tempérance avait trouvé des résidus sur le corps de Gemma. Selon le 'roi du labo' Hodgins, ces particules venaient du coffre d'une voiture. Puis, Zack avait apporté quelques précisions sur la façon dont Gemma était morte. D'après lui, c'était comme si on avait frappé sa tête avec quelque chose et qu'elle avait été bloquée. Comme si on avait compressé sa tête à l'aide d'une porte qu'on avait claqué sur sa tête. Mais la vraie cause de la mort était la suffocation.

-Mr Addy, je reviens, terminez l'inspection du cadavre au cas où nous aurions omis un détail.

-Bien Docteur Brennan.

Tempérance partit voir Leigh-Anne si elle était bien à la garderie. Elle y arriva et vit qu'elle n'était pas là.

Elle partit vers la dame qui surveillait les enfants.

-Où est Leigh-Anne?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas? Ce n'est pas votre travail de surveiller les enfants?

-Si mais ...

-Pas de mais! J'espère pour vous qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé.

Tempérance sortit et courut vers le bureau d'Angela.

-Angela!

Angela se retourna tout comme une fillette de quatre ans.

-Mon dieu Leigh!

Elle serra Leigh-Anne dans ses bras.

-Maman ça va?

-Oui ma puce. Je t'en prie, la prochaine fois, ne pars pas sans le dire à la nourrice à la garderie.

-Oui maman.

-J'ai eu si peur ma puce.

-Maman je serais toujours là avec toi.

Angela sourit en voyant la scène. Qu'est ce que c'était mignon! Qui aurait cru que Tempérance Brennan, qui, d'habitude se focalise sur son travail aurait eu la force de s'occuper, non, d'élever ses magnifiques enfants, d'avoir d'autres intérêts que le travail. Angela se remémora le jour où elle avait failli induire Brennan en erreur.

**Flashback. **

Tempérance venait de sortir de l'échographie de son cinquième mois de grossesse. Elle venait de découvrir que dans quatre mois elle donnerait naissance à des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Elle était si heureuse. Angela était présente avec elle. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle était venue prendre Tempérance ce matin-là. C'est en dévorant un plat de macaroni au fromage au Dinner qu'elle décida de lui demander.

-Angela, tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, elle regarda Brennan, en fait non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à y penser et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour les bébés et toi qu'ils soient adoptés.

-Quoi? Je ne laisserai jamais mes enfants passer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil comme moi! En plus je suis responsable, je peux très bien m'en occuper vu que pour mon âge ma situation sociale est parfaite.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme enceinte partit laissant son amie.

**Fin du flashback. **

-Angela? Demanda Tempérance.

-Oui?

-À quoi pensais-tu? Demanda l'anthropologue.

-Je pensais à ce jour. Quand je t'ai proposé de faire adopter Leigh et Parker.

-Si tu savais comment je t'ai détesté.

-Jusqu'au jour où...

**Flashback. **

Tempérance était dans sa chambre. Elle préparait un sac, dans quelques semaines elle devait accoucher donc tout devait être prêt pour ce grand jour. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Angela depuis deux mois et demi. C'est à dire depuis qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle devrait faire adopter ses enfants.

Angela pensait vraiment qu'elle ne pourrait pas élever ses enfants? Elle allait lui prouver le contraire. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit des escaliers. Au milieu de sa descente elle fit un faux pas et tomba... Sur le ventre. "Mes bébés!" Pensa-t-elle. Elle se saisit de son portable qui était dans sa poche et appela la seule en qui elle avait confiance malgré son erreur, Angela.

-Angela?

-Tempérance? Écoute je suis vraiment désolée je...

-Tu t'excuseras plus tard j'ai, elle gémit de douleur, j'ai besoin de toi...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je suis, elle gémit de nouveau, je suis tombée des escaliers chez moi.

-Tu es tombée comment?

-Sur le ventre.

-Mets-toi sur le dos j'arrive ma puce. Avec une ambulance.

Angela raccrocha, contacta une ambulance et partit à l'appartement de Brennan. Elle arriva en même temps que l'ambulance qui prit en charge Tempérance. Elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Tempérance fut obligée d'avoir une césarienne. Les bébés par chance n'avaient rien et elle avait pardonné Angela.

**Fin du Flashback. **

-Je ne pouvais pas te détester indéfiniment quand même.

-Encore une fois, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée.

-C'est bon tout est oublié.

Elle fit un câlin à Angela quand soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle le prit et vit qu'elle avait un message de Booth.

"J'ai à vous parler. Ça vous va si je viens vous prendre à 18h00?"

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, Leigh-Anne et Parker étaient avec leur nourrice jusqu'à 19h30 donc c'était possible. Elle lui répondit à l'affirmative.

**18h15.**

Booth avait emmené Bones au Founding Fathers. Un bar pas très loin du Jeffersonian. Il avait eu l'idée de la saouler avant de lui dire qu'il la virait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Tempérance savait très bien tenir l'alcool.

Après cinq bouteilles de bières, Booth était complétement saoul alors que Tempérance avait encore la maîtrise d'elle-même même si l'alcool commençait à faire effet.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là Booth? Dit elle.

-Bien Caroline m'a dit de vous virer et donc je voulais vous saouler avant de vous le dire.

-C'est parce que j'ai frappé le juge Hasty?

-C'était sexy.

-Vous savez il y a d'autres choses sexy que j'arrive à faire. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et mordit son lobe. -Avec ma langue.

Booth junior se réveilla.

-Attendez je nous appelle un taxi.

Ils sortirent du bar après avoir payé. Tempérance prit les lèvres de Booth en otage. Elle le força à lui donner accès à sa bouche en mordant sa lèvre. Il lui donna accès. Les deux coéquipiers commençaient à s'enflammer lorsque le taxi klaxonna. Tempérance revint à la réalité. Elle avait failli faire la même erreur..

-Rentrez vous reposer Booth.

Et elle partit laissant Booth seul.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**TBC. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je n'avais pas internet depuis samedi :'(. Merci de comprendre pourquoi mon histoire sera plus courte. Je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit super à lire.**

* * *

**Bb-CB123: Merci de ta review :). Comment Booth va découvrir pour Leigh et Parker? Bonne question. J'ai déjà écrit ce chapitre il faut juste que tu sois patiente pour le découvrir... **

**Bonesniny02: Merci pour ta review :).Je suis ravie que leur relation te plaise. **

**PoyPoy: Merci de ta review également. J'essayerai d'écrire de mon mieux. Comment Booth réagira ? Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il y aura de l'orage dans l'air. **

**Chapter six. **

Avant d'aller chez elle, Tempérance était allée récupérer Leigh-Anne et Parker. Elle repensait au baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Booth. Qu'est ce qu'il signifiait? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle en voulait encore. Mais vous connaissez Tempérance Brennan, elle ne pourrait jamais se l'avouer mais elle était accro aux lèvres de Booth depuis la première fois qu'elle les avaient senties, il y a quatre ans.

-Dis maman à quoi tu penses? Demanda Parker.

-À quoi je pense? Demanda Tempérance.

-Oui maman à quoi tu penses? Demanda Leigh-Anne.

-Je pense à ce que je vais préparer pour nourrir mes petits monstres! Mentit Tempérance. "Penser aux lèvres de Booth et penser à de la nourriture n'est pas la même chose!" Dit une voix dans la tête de Tempérance.

-Moi je veux une quiche! Dit Leigh-Anne.

-Moi aussi mais pas aux épinards c'est dégueulasse les épinards. Répondit Parker.

-D'accord... Abdiqua Bones.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Tempérance partit d'abord doucher les enfants. Depuis un certain jour Tempérance n'osait plus faire couler un bain aux enfants.

**Flashback. **

Le mois dernier, Tempérance venait de sortir du travail, elle était épuisée. Elle était allée, comme tous les soirs chercher ses enfants chez Livia.

Arrivés chez eux, elle fit cuire des pâtes. Pendant leur cuisson, elle partit donner son bain à Leigh-Anne. Tout à coup elle sentit une odeur de brûlé.

-Parker ne va pas dans la cuisine j'arrive. Leigh' attend maman.

Tempérance partit et vit que Parker allait vers la cuisinière.

Elle l'empêcha de justesse de faire une bêtise. Elle éteignit le feu et laissa le plat de pâtes loin de la portée de Parker. Elle partit ensuite voir Leigh-Anne. Elle arriva dans la salle de bain où Leigh-Anne se noyait.

-LEIGH! Elle sortit sa fille de son bain. Ses lèvres étaient bleues.

-Leigh, je t'en supplie ma puce reste avec maman.

Elle lui fit un massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche. Au final elle vit Leigh commencer à tousser. Elle lui fit un câlin énorme tout en pleurant.

-Ma chérie, tu m'as fait peur!

Elle prit une serviette et enveloppa Leigh-Anne. Depuis ce jour, Parker et Leigh-Anne ne prenaient que des douches.

**Fin du flashback. **

Après qu'ils se soient douchés, Tempérance envoya Leigh-Anne et Parker dans la salle de jeux tandis qu'elle cuisinait. Elle fit une quiche pour les enfants. La quiche prête, elle les appela pour qu'ils viennent manger. Ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Parker pose une question.

-Maman, aujourd'hui on a commencé à préparer le cadeau de fête des pères. Maman, il est où notre père.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à cet inconvénient en les envoyant à l'école?" Pensa Bones.

-Et...bien...

Son portable se mit à sonner. "Sauvée!" Pensa la jeune femme. Elle regarda le nom qui s'affichait. "En plus par Booth!" Pensa-t-elle en voyant que c'était Booth.

-Allô?

-Bones c'est Booth.

-J'ai vu ça.

-C'était juste pour vous prévenir que demain je viens vous prendre.

-Non, je..."Un mensonge vite..." Pensa Bones. -C'est juste que je ne suis pas chez moi...

-Ah bon? Vous êtes chez qui?

-Dois-je vous rappeler que ce ne sont pas vos affaires?

-Non mais...

-Au revoir Booth!

"Je rêve! Elle m'a raccroché au nez!" Pensa Booth.

Il s'asseya sur son sofa. Que devait-il faire pour la séduire? Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux aussi vite et elle, elle était mystérieuse. Elle cachait quelque chose mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Bon sang, il commençait à devenir obsédé par cette femme aux yeux presque surnaturels. Bizarrement, la lueur de joie qu'il n'avait pas vu dans ses yeux lors de leur première rencontre étaient présente à présent. "Peut-être que... Pourrait-elle être mariée ou engagée?"Pensa-t-il. "Impossible, elle n'a pas de bague!" Se dit-il.

Il finit par aller se "coucher". Coucher n'était pas le mot adapté. Penser à Tempérance dans une position plus comfortable était beaucoup plus adapté pour ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Tout à coup, il sentit un bras entourer sa taille et une tête était sur son torse: Tessa.

La pauvre, elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui fasse cela. Il devait lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle. Parce qu'il a une attirance pour une autre, qui était pratiquement inaccessible.

Tempérance, quant à elle, était de plus en plus troublée par Booth. Elle avait soigneusement contourné la question de Parker en lui disant qu'il devait se dépêcher pour aller dormir. Leigh-Anne faisait encore de la fièvre, elle partit donc se coucher dès qu'elle avait fini de manger.

Parker et Leigh-Anne partirent dormir. Tempérance, elle, s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle voulait que ses problèmes se finissent. Elle voulait extérioriser toutes ses peines. Depuis que ses parents l'avaient abandonnée, elle n'avait jamais pleuré. La seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour se sentir plus "légère" était la scarification. Durant son adolescence elle s'était beaucoup scarifiée pour pouvoir laisser s'échapper tout ce qu'elle gardait pour elle.

Elle était là, tenant la lame de rasoir. Elle fit une légère entaille. C'était sa punition pour cacher à ses enfants la vérité. Une seconde entaille, le prix à payer pour cacher à Booth l'existence de Leigh-Anne et Parker. Et enfin une troisième entaille, parce qu'elle avait honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire...

Elle n'aurait jamais cru replonger dans l'automutilation, elle croyait s'en être sortie, que c'était fini. Mais non.

Elle partit dans sa salle de bains et, regardant dans l'armoire à pharmacie, elle prit la trousse de premiers secours et se fit un bandage, avant de s'effondrer contre sa baignoire. Elle voulait partir loin, prendre ses enfants et juste, s'évader. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le revoit. Sa vie était meilleure avant qu'elle le revoit.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre pour vous. Le chapitre tant attendu est celui-ci. Une surprise énorme vous attend. **

* * *

**EmmaWiild: Merci pour ta review! :***

**Guest: Coïncidence? Peut-être. En tout cas merci pour la review. Et si tu dois t'inquiéter? Peut-être, en fait j'écris en fonction de mes idées et pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore jusqu'à quel point cette histoire de mutilation ira. **

**Voilà pour les reviews. Si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à une review, je tiens à m'excuser. **

**Chapitre sept.**

Booth la pénétra. Elle gémit. Il commença ses va-et-vient durs et rapides. Elle essayait de respirer normalement mais le plaisir la submergeait. Elle finit par...

Le réveil se mit à sonner. Booth l'éteignit.

-Saleté de reveil! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire deux minutes de plus? Le temps que je termine mon rêve!

-C'est de moi que tu rêvais? Parce que, avec une érection pareil... Dit Tessa.

Booth regarda son entrejambe. "Merde! Merde! Merde!" Pensa Booth.

-Bien sûr que oui ma puce...

Tessa se mit à l'embrasser.

-Non...Tessa... Je... Je dois aller travailler...**(NDA: Liar! Liar! He's on fire!)**

-Bon d'accord j'arrête de t'embêter.

-Tu ne m'embête pas c'est juste que... J'ai beaucoup de paperasse, il faut que je me dépêche d'y aller...

-Ok... Elle se leva et partit pas du tout convaincue de l'excuse de Booth.

Celui-ci de son côté, se leva et partit se doucher. Bien sûr, il se procura du plaisir individuel en se masturbant.

Du côté de Tempérance.

La jeune femme était arrivée au Jeffersonian après avoir déposé Leigh-Anne et Parker à l'école. Elle avait changé ses pansements. Elle ne s'était pas ratée cette fois. Les blessures étaient profondes. Elle était obligée de le faire.

Elle prit la trousse de premiers soins. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien isolée du reste du labo, elle prit une aiguille et un fil et cousut son bras. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber mais ils ne tombèrent pas. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi n'est elle pas allée voir un docteur. Tempérance ne pouvait pas. Elle était une sorte de figure emblématique. Les médias ne devaient en aucun cas apprendre que la brillante anthropologue Tempérance Brennan se mutilait. Après avoir cousu ses entailles, elle prit une compresse et nettoya le sang autour de ses plaies et mit un bandage sur ses blessures. Elle rabaissa ses longues manches sur son bras, rangea la trousse de secours et continua à travailler comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle faisait son rapport. Booth l'avait viré mais elle avait déjà trouvé assez de preuves pour prouver que c'était bien le juge Hasty qui avait tué Gemma.

Alors qu'elle travaillait, une pensée traversa son esprit. Si elle et Booth ne travaillaient plus ensemble, elle n'aurait pas à lui dire qu'il était père.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que maman m'a élevé..." Pensa-t-elle. Elle voulait que sa mère où qu'elle soit, soit fière d'elle. C'était décidé, elle avait passé un pacte avec elle même. Ce jour-là, le 10 juillet 2005, elle s'était jurée qu'elle aurait jusqu'au 10 juillet 2006 pour dire à Booth qu'il est père.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Angela.

-Bonjour Sweetie.

-Bonjour Angela.

-Alors avec Booth ça avance?

-Il m'a viré hier.

-Quoi?

-C'est Caroline qui lui a dit parce que j'ai frappé le juge Hasty.

-Mais c'était de la légitime défense! Dit Angela.

-Pas vraiment...Il a juste dit que je n'étais "pas mal".

-Il a quel âge ce juge?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être la cinquantaine.

-C'est décidé c'était de la légitime défense.

-Je ne te suis plus là.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je me comprends.

Tempérance regarda Angela bizarrement avant de détourner son regard de la jeune femme.

-Je dois aller donner à Booth mon rapport. Tu m'accompagne?

-Je suis désolée chérie mais j'ai autre chose de prévu...

-Cette autre chose ne serai pas Hodgins?

-Hodgins?! Pff... N'importe quoi..

-Angie, ne me mens, Hodgins à claqué son élastique vingt fois aujourd'hui. Tu as mis la robe, les bottines, les boucles d'oreilles ainsi que les bracelets qu'il aime.

-Je regrette de t'avoir forcé à faire de nouvelles connaissances!

-Bah, pourquoi ?

- Tu comprends mieux le langage corporel maintenant.

-Haha! Je t'avais prévenu.

-Où sinon, avec Booth et les enfants?

-J'ai décidé de lui dire lorsque l'enquête sera bouclée.

-Ok c'est bon.

Angela partit et laissa la jeune femme seule. Elle finit son rapport et était allée le donner à Booth.

-Tempérance, j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi arrêter Hasty. Dit Booth.

-Mais...

-S'il vous plaît?

-Bon d'accord.

Ils sortirent du Hoover et allèrent vers l'hôtel. Le juge Hasty était là et faisait ses valises.

-Juge Hasty?

-Que me voulez vous agent Booth.

-J'ai un mandat pour fouiller votre voiture.

-Je vous laisse faire.

Tempérance ouvrit la porte du côté conducteur et alluma la lampe Blue Star.

Booth, il y a du sang sur le bas de la portière. Il pourrait s'agir du lieu du crime. Ça expliquerait les marques de compression sur ses os temporaux.

Elle partit vers le coffre. Il y avait également du sang dans le coffre.

-Il y a également du sang dans le coffre Booth.

-Juge Hasty, maintenant, je vous arrête. Dit Booth.

Booth embarqua Hasty tandis que Bones partait chercher ses enfants afin de déjeuner au Dinner.

-Mes amours, aujourd'hui c'est les vacances scolaires, que pensez-vous si on allait en Écosse?

-Super! Quand? Demanda Leigh.

-Ce soir.

-Cool! Répondit Parker.

Ils finirent leur déjeuner puis Tempérance les déposa à l'école et partit voir le Dr Goodman.

-Dr Goodman?

-Entrez Dr Brennan.

-Dr Goodman, si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour demander une année sabbatique.

-Toujours aussi directe.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vois aucune objection à vos congés. Votre travail est précieux mais vous devez également vous reposer. Les portes du Jeffersonian vous seront toujours ouvertes.

-Merci Dr Goodman.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Dr Brennan.

Elle partit du labo afin de faire ses bagages. Elle avait acheté des billets en 1ère classe. Booth l'appela alors qu'elle terminait de ranger les valises dans sa voiture. Il voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui interroger Hasty.

Elle partit au Hoover. Après l'interrogatoire, Tempérance était heureuse, Gemma avait été vengée. Ils étaient allés l'annoncer à la mère de Gemma. Ensuite ils étaient retournés au Hoover.

-Tempérance cette collaboration était super. Caroline a accepté que vous travaillez de nouveau avec moi.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais collaborer de nouveau avec vous après que vous m'aviez fait boire avant de me virer comme une merde!

-Non attendez.

Il l'a saisit par le bras où elle s'était mutilée.

-Lâchez moi!

-Non on doit parler.

Tempérance souffrait. Sa poigne était forte et elle sentait sa blessure s'ouvrir de nouveau.

Elle donna un coup de poing à Booth et partit. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait fait tomber une photo de Leigh-Anne et Parker. Booth avait remarqué la photo mais c'était trop tard elle était déjà partie.

"Tiens on dirait moi, plus jeune." Se dit-il en regardant le petit garçon sur la photo.

Il partit chez lui et après une bonne douche appela la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce vous me voulez Booth?

-Je... Vous avez fait tombé une photo d'enfants en partant.

-Oh. Gardez la après tout ce sont vos enfants.

Et elle raccrocha. Lui, il était choqué.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou! Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures XD! J'ai quelques problèmes personnels ces temps ci mais je vais quand même essayer de poster mardi prochain :).**

* * *

**EmmaWiild: Merci pour la review, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire :/. Bonne lecture.**

**Bonesniny02: Merci également pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que tu adores ma fiction. **

**Aurlie: Merci de ta review! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. **

**BB-CB123: Désolée d'avoir coupé comme ça. Bon je ne pense pas que tu puisses me pardonner si facilement en lisant la fin de ce chapitre. **

**Olympe9: J'ai vu ta review sur mon autre histoire "Sa Bones". J'espère que tu lis cette fiction pour voir que je t'ai répondu. Comme tu le vois j'ai fini "Sa Bones" mais cela ne m'empêche pas de répondre aux reviews des fictions finies à travers ceux que j'écris sur le moment . Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'ait plu!**

**Rancune. **

**Pov Booth. **

Comment a t-elle pu me faire ça? Comment a t-elle pu vivre ces dernières semaines sans me dire que j'avais des enfants. Ils ont quoi? Cinq ans? Mon dieu à dire que je tombais amoureux d'elle. Elle me dégoûte! Je vais me battre pour avoir la garde de mes enfants. La garce! M'annoncer ça au téléphone!

Je me préparai et fonçai vers chez elle. Elle allait m'entendre. Je regardai une dernière fois la photo de mes enfants. Je dois avouer qu'ils sont magnifiques. Ils devaient être des jumeaux. (NDA: Intelligent Booth :poop:).

Je partai à l'appartement de Brennan. C'était un immeuble privé mais j'étais chanceux qu'une jeune femme sorte de l'immeuble. Je rentrai à l'intérieur, et montai à l'étage où vivait Bones. J'étais rouge de colère. Je frappai à la porte tout en hurlant.

-Tempérance ouvrez cette porte! Je frappai encore plus fort. -Tempérance ouvrez cette putain de porte!

Le concierge arriva.

-Monsieur, vous dérangez le voisinage!

-Où est le docteur Tempérance Brennan?

-Mademoiselle Brennan est partie en voyage avec ses enfants.

-Depuis quand?

-Elle était arrivée cette après-midi et est répartie avec ses valises.

-Elle n'a pas fait ça!

-Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec mademoiselle Brennan mais vous dérangez le voisinage.

-C'est bon.

Je partis. Si il y en a bien une qui savait où se trouvait Bones c'était bien Angela. Merde, je ne sais même pas où elle habite!

Bon, j'irai la voir au labo demain. Je partis chez moi. Tessa m'attendais. On devait parler. J'arrivais chez moi. Alors que j'allais entamer la conversation, elle me devança.

-Seeley on doit parler.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Seeley, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi.

-Quoi?

-Seeley, cela fait trois mois que je trompe et à présent je suis enceinte de lui.

-Sors.

-Seeley je...

-Va t'en Tessa!

Elle prit ses affaires et partit.

Je n'aimais plus Tessa mais cela faisait quand même mal de savoir que Tessa me trompait depuis trois mois! TROIS MOIS!

Je pris une bouteille de tequila et je commençai à boire. Un, puis deux, ensuite trois verres. Bon, autant terminer à la bouteille. Je balançai le verre qui se fracassa contre un mur. Ma vie était un vrai sac à merde. Tessa: Elle m'a trompé. Tempérance: m'a menti... En fait ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge vu que je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elle était enceinte... Ah et puis merde je dois dormir. Oui c'est ça, je dois dormir. Et puis après, demain j'irai voir Angela.

**Le lendemain. **

Je me levai en espérant que tout ce qui c'était passé hier ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais la photo sur ma table de chevet me prouva le contraire. Tout était vrai.

Je me préparais pour aller à l'institut. Comment Tempérance a t-elle pu être aussi lâche..

J'arrivai à l'institut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. J'entrai dans la bâtisse et me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Angela. La seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche fut:

-Où sont-ils?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Booth! Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de rigoler Angela. Où sont Tempérance et mes enfants! J'avais élevé la voix et Angela avait sursauté.

-Je... Je... Elle te l'a dit?

-S'il te plaît Angela ne joue pas à la conne et dis-moi où sont mes enfants!

-Booth je t'assure que je ne sais pas où Tempérance est partie avec Parker et Leigh-Anne.

-Parker et Leigh-Anne... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit?

-Parce qu'elle avait peur. Parker et Leigh-Anne sont pourquoi elle vit aujourd'hui. Elle avait peur de les perdre.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Tu sais quoi, si elle t'appelle dis-lui de m'appeler. On doit parler de ça au calme. Dis-lui que maintenant que je sais...Non en fait dis-lui juste de m'appeler.

-D'accord.

**Pov Bones (à l'aéroport).**

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de faire. Je viens de dire à Booth qu'il est père. Moi, Tempérance Brennan, je viens de me mettre dans une embrouille plus grande que la statue de la Liberté.

-Maman c'est quand qu'on prend l'avion? Je veux aller voir le monstre du Loch Less! S'exclama Parker. Si seulement il savait que ce n'était qu'une légende. En tant que scientifique, je l'aurais corrigé en disant que "Nessie" n'existe pas mais en tant que mère, je répondis:

-Dans un quart d'heure on prendra l'avion pour aller voir le monstre du Loch Ness! Attention parce qu'il peut vous attraper comme ça!

Je les pris dans mes bras et les enlaça fort!

-Si le monstre il est gentil comme toi, je veux bien qu'il m'attrape! Dit Leigh-Anne.

-Moi aussi! Dit Parker.

-Comme ça je suis un monstre? Dis je en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

-Non toi tu es super maman! S'écria Parker.

"Les passagers du vol 542 à direction de Glasgow sont priés de se rendre en salle d'embarquement."

-C'est nous! Dit Parker.

Nous partions vers la salle d'embarquement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions en train de nous installer.

Je donnais un chewing-gum à Leigh-Anne et Parker afin que leurs oreilles ne se bouchent pas lors du décollage. J'en pris un moi aussi.

J'étais complétement terrifiée à l'idée de revoir Booth et également d'annoncer à Leigh-Anne et Parker qu'il est leur père. Je décidai de ne plus y penser pour l'instant. "Profite de tes vacances avec tes enfants." Pensais-je.

**20 heures plus tard. **

-Maman, je suis fatiguée! Grogna Leigh.

Nous venions d'arriver à l'hôtel de Premier Inn au centre de Glasgow.

-Ma puce va brosser tes dents, tu te mets en pyjama ensuite tu iras dormir. Toi aussi Parker.

Alors que Leigh et Parker se brossaient les dents, Angela m'appela.

-Tu sais Tempérance quand j'ai dit que tu devais dire à Booth qu'il est père, je ne voulais pas dire "prend la fuite avant"!

-Bonjour à toi aussi Angela.

-Je ne rigole pas Tempérance. Booth est en colère.

-Et alors.

-Tempérance tu es puérile.

-Moi, puérile? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est au courant que Parker et Leigh-Anne sont ses enfants que je le veux dans leur vie.

-Parker et Leigh-Anne ont le droit de connaître leur papa.

-Ce sont mes enfants, c'est à moi de décider ce qui est bien pour eux.

-Et moi je suis ta meilleure amie, c'est à moi de te dire quand tu te trompes.

-Au revoir Angela.

-Attend- Je raccrochai.

Deux petites têtes brunes me faisaient face.

-Maman on veut savoir la vérité maintenant. Commença Leigh.

-C'est qui notre papa? Finit Parker.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. **

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir. Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de ce que je vais vous dire. **

**Alors voilà depuis un certain moment émotionnellement je suis un peu (beaucoup) chamboulée. Je ne dors pas beaucoup depuis le début des vacances, non je ne fais pas la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure mais voilà je suis énormément fatiguée et ma rentrée c'est la semaine prochaine. Je ne posterai donc pas pour un petit moment. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui lisent cette fiction. Dès que je serais en pleine forme je posterai. Pendant cette pause, si vraiment je me sens un peu mieux, j'essayerai de terminer cette fiction tout en pensant à une autre fiction. Cela me blesse également écrire est ma passion, j'adore écrire des fictions comme vous aurez pu le remarquer mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dors très mal ces temps ci donc je veux vraiment récupérer au plus vite. J'espère que vous comprendrez. xxloveyaxx xxmounixx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Je suis de retour :). Je vais reprendre doucement mais sûrement. :)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**LESexpertsMIAMI: merci :)**

**Mayeva: Merci de ta compréhension. **

**Aurélie447: XD merci beaucoup. Ça s'arrangera ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pourrais jamais faire une fin triste à un B&B même si j'y ai pensé. **

Chapter** nine. **

-Maman, on veut savoir qui est notre papa. Maintenant!

-Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton Parker! Me défendis-je.

-Maman s'il te plaît, on veut savoir! Dit Leigh.

Réfléchis Tempérance. Ton cerveau surdoué peut trouver un échappatoire!

_"Dis leur la vérité Tempérance."_

"Attend tu es qui toi?"

_"Ta conscience!"_

"Merde, je deviens folle!"

-Maman? On veut savoir! Parker me sortit de mes pensées.

_"Dit leur!"_

"Non!"

_"Lâche!"_

Putain de conscience!

-Bon vous voulez vraiment savoir qui est votre père?

-Oui! Ils crièrent en même temps.

Bien maintenant je suis obligée de le dire. Vraiment dans quel pétrin je me suis mise. Ses quatre ans ont été merveilleux jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans ma vie.

-Mes chéris, votre père... Votre père se nomme... Seeley Booth. Votre père s'appelle Seeley Booth.

"Tu as vu je ne suis pas lâche!"

_"On verra lorsque tu devras laisser Booth voir Leigh-Anne et Parker."_

Ma conscience est la reine des salopes!

-Maman? On peut voir une photo de notre papa? Demanda Parker.

Pourquoi est-ce que mes enfants sont si intelligents?!

-Heu... Cheri je n'ai pas de photo de lui.

-Mais tu sais où est-ce qu'il est? Demanda Leigh-Anne.

-Heu.. Oui, enfin non enfin... Bref!

-Maman, oui ou non? Dit Parker.

-Oui..

-Il est où?! Demanda Leigh-Anne.

-Il est à Washington. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

-À Washington?! Là où on habite?! Cria Leigh.

Je ne fis qu'aquiescer la tête baissée.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu nous faire ça maman! Tu sais comment ça fait mal de voir nos amis avec un papa alors que nous on ne sait même pas qui il est alors qu'il vit au même endroit que nous? Commença Leigh-Anne.

-Tu sais le nombre de fois que j'ai pleuré le soir parce que je voulais un papa?

-Tout compte fait... Moi je n'irai pas avec le monstre du Loch Ness s'il est comme toi! Dit Leigh-Anne avant de partir dans une des chambres de la suite.

-Avant tu étais mon héroïne maman...Parker suivit Leigh-Anne.

Je commençais à pleurer.

"Je suis un monstre. Je ne mérite pas d'être mère!" Pensais-je.

Je restais sur le canapé où je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Après plusieurs minutes à pleurer, je finis par me calmer. Je partis sur Internet afin de réserver des billets d'avion pour Washington D.C. Mes larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau.

-Je suis désolée maman. Je ne pourrais jamais être une bonne mère comme toi. J'ai failli maman. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis nulle. Je ne suis pas la brillante Tempérance Brennan. Je suis juste que la lâche et stupide Joy Keenan. Je ne serais jamais une bonne mère comme toi... Jamais!

**Pov Leigh-Anne. **

-Park's tu entends, maman pleure.

-Rendors toi Leigh.

Je me levai.

-Parker, on a été très méchants avec maman.

-Oui mais elle nous a menti.

-Parker, maman a fait ça pour nous protéger.

-Ça change rien, elle nous a menti et mentir c'est pas bien.

-Fais comme tu veux. Moi je vais la voir.

Je sortis de la chambre et m'avança vers ma mère.

-Maman?

Elle releva sa tête vers moi.

-Je suis désolée mummy, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Je nettoyais ses larmes et lui fit un câlin.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée chérie, j'aurais dû vous dire la vérité.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait pour nous protéger n'est ce pas?

-Oui ma puce, pour vous protéger toi et Parker.

-Je te pardonne.

Elle me prit dans ses bras encore une fois.

**Pov Parker. **

J'entendais tout ce qui se passait à côté et j'avais envie également de faire un câlin à maman mais j'étais encore fâché avec maman. J'entendis soudain la porte s'ouvrir. Je fis semblant de dormir.

C'était maman.

-Mon chéri, je suis désolée de t'avoir privé d'un père mais tu dois me comprendre. Lorsque je suis tombée enceinte. La situation entre ton père et moi était compliquée. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez touchés toi et Leigh-Anne par ça. Si je ne lui ai rien dit et que je ne vous ai rien dit c'était pour vous protéger. J'ai toujours voulu votre bonheur et rien que ça. Je suis désolée d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision mon cœur. Demain, on retournera à Washington D.C et j'essayerai d'organiser une rencontre entre votre père et vous. Encore une fois je suis désolée chéri.

Elle me fit un bisou sur le front et sortit. Je me mis à pleurer à mon tour. Mes pleurs finirent par avoir raison de moi et je finis par m'endormir.

**Le lendemain, Pov Tempérance. **

Je me réveillais à l'entente de mon réveil. À peine arrivée en Écosse que je devais déjà retourner à Washington D.C afin que Parker et Leigh-Anne rencontrent leur père. Et s'il voulait les éloigner de moi? Et si...

-Maman? C'était ma petite Leigh.

-Que se passe-t-il ma puce?

-Avec Parker, on a faim!

Il ne voulait toujours pas me parler! Que faire?

-Maman, on peut manger des gaufres? Me demanda Parker. Oh il me parle de nouveau!

-Bien sûr mon coeur.

On mangeait tranquillement nos gaufres, puis on se prépara pour aller à l'aéroport.

**Plusieurs heures plus tard. **

-Merci d'être venue Angie. Dis-je en enlaçant ma meilleure amie.

-C'est bizarre que vous soyez déja de retour. Me dit Angela.

-On va voir papa! S'écria Parker.

Angela se baissa à son niveau.

-C'est super non? Dit-elle.

-Oui! On va être une famille!

Deux minutes. Une famille? Non pas pour moi. Si c'est pour me retrouver seule encore une fois, je ne veux pas de famille.

-Angela, tu sais où est-ce qu'il est?

-Il doit être chez lui.

-Ah d'accord.

Par chance, je savais où est-ce qu'il vivait. Angela nous y conduisait.

**15 minutes plus tard. **

Nous étions devant la porte d'entrée de Booth. Je sonnais après avoir pris une profonde respiration. Deux minutes plus tard, un Booth vêtu d'un boxer ouvrit la porte.

-Booth, je te présente Leigh-Anne et Parker, tes enfants.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah voici la suite tant attendue! EmmaWiild tu risques de me détester... En fait vous risquez tous de me détester en voyant la fin!**

* * *

**Pépite: La réaction de Booth sera... Tu verras!**

**BoneheadsBB: Merci! Voici la suite! :***

**Aurelie447: J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de la suite :)**

**Chapitre 10.**

**Pov omniscient. **

-Booth voici Parker et Leigh-Anne, vos enfants.

Booth était là choqué. Il regardait les enfants puis Tempérance et encore une fois les enfants.

Il finit par s'accroupir.

-Bonjour petit gars! Il fit un câlin à Parker. -Bonjour ma princesse. Il fit un câlin à Leigh-Anne.

Il les fit rentrer chez lui.

-Tempérance on doit parler.

-D'accord. Il se fait un peu tard, Parker et Leigh-Anne sont fatigués.

-Ils peuvent dormir dans ma chambre.

Parker et Leigh-Anne furent emmenés par Booth dans sa chambre.

Parker fit un câlin à Booth lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre.

-Je suis trop content d'avoir un papa maintenant. S'exclama le petit garçon tout en souriant.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi et maman vous allez vous marier et on va devenir une famille? Demanda Leigh.

Booth faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Ma puce je ne sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi et ton frère.

-Promis? Demanda Leigh-Anne d'une petite voix.

-Promis. Répondit Booth.

-Est-ce qu'on aura un petit frère? Demanda Parker.

Cette fois ci c'était la crise cardiaque! Booth ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand.

-Mon chéri il est temps de dormir. Tempérance avait dit.

-Oui maman. Dit Parker.

-Maman bisou esquimau! Dit Leigh-Anne.

Elle leur fit tout les deux un bisou esquimau et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre. Booth dit bonne nuit à Leigh-Anne et Parker avant de sortir de la chambre également.

Ils partirent dans le salon.

-Pourquoi m'avoir caché ça Tempérance? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?

-Tu t'imagines ce que ça a été pour moi? Me réveiller un jour enceinte d'un coup d'une nuit! Comment voulais-tu que je fasse? Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment lorsque je t'ai vu. J'ai juste pensé à mes enfants. À les protéger.

-À nos enfants. Parce que maintenant je veux faire partie de leur vie être auprès d'eux. S'il te plaît laisse moi être le père qu'ils n'ont pas eu pendant quatre ans. Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Mais Leigh-Anne et Parker si. Et de plus je veux être là pour _toi. _

Sur cette phrase, Booth prit les lèvres de Bones en otage. Elle se laissa faire et répondit même au baiser. C'est lorsque Booth mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour approfondir le baiser qu'elle s'éloigna de lui.

-Non, on ne peut pas. Je ne veux pas. Dit Bones apeurée.

Elle ne voulait pas se laisser tomber pour Booth. Elle ne voulait pas l'aimer. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autre l'abandonne comme ses parents et son frère. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

-Je...Je vais rentrer, les enfants peuvent rester chez toi?

-Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassée.

-Oublie ce baiser. Il ne devait pas se produire et il ne se reproduira pas. Je m'en vais. Je propose que les enfants reste avec toi cette semaine comme ça vous apprendrez à vous connaître.

-D'accord.

-Et une petite information: évite de leur donner du lait, ils ne digèrent pas bien le lactose.

-Ok.

-À lundi Booth.

-Bah tu ne viendras pas les voir?

-Je ne veux pas vous embêter dans vos retrouvailles.

-Bien sûr. À lundi.

-Au revoir Booth.

Elle partit, laissant Booth seul. Arrivée chez elle, elle fondit en larmes.

Booth quant à lui se traita de con plusieurs fois. Actuellement il avait fuir la femme la plus jolie qu'il connaissait. La mère de ses enfants. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser. Mais ses lèvres étaient si attirantes, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait embrassé de nouveau Tempérance. Et il savait que cela se reproduira de nouveau parce qu'elle avait répondu à son baiser avec ardeur.

Bones se saisit de nouveau de la lame de rasoir qu'elle cachait dans son armoire à pharmacie. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle repensait à Booth, ses enfants. Elle se sentait lâche. Lâche de ne pas réussir à aimer Booth comme il le méritait. Même si elle l'aimait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il fallait. Elle se sentait instable dans sa vie, sa tête. Elle aimait Booth à en mourir mais elle avait peur. Peur d'être abandonnée. Peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Peur qu'il finisse par regretter de l'avoir connue et qu'il emmène leurs enfants avec lui.

**_Good Enough by Little Mix. _**

_**I am the diamond you left in the dust**_  
_**I am the future you lost in the past**_  
_**Seems like I never compared**_  
_**Wouldn't notice if I disappeared**_

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et commença à pleurer fortement.

_**You stole the love that I saved for myself**_  
_**And I watched you give it to somebody else**_  
_**But these scars no longer I hide**_  
_**I found the light you shut inside**_  
_**Couldn't love me if you tried**_

Elle commença à enfoncer la lame dans son poignet.

_**Am I still not good enough?**_  
_**Am I still not worth that much?**_  
_**I'm sorry for the way my life turned out**_  
_**Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now**_  
_**Guess I'm still not good enough**_

Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus. Elle regarda la lettre à ses côtés. La lettre qu'elle avait écrit au cas où elle mourrait.

_**Does it burn**_  
_**Knowing I used all the pain?**_  
_**Does it hurt**_  
_**Knowing you're fuel to my flame?**_  
_**Don't look back**_  
_**Don't need your regrets**_  
_**Thank God you left my love behind**_  
_**Couldn't change me if you tried**_

Elle ne se sentait pas assez bonne pour lui. Elle se sentait lâche et stupide.

_**Am I still not good enough?**_  
_**Am I still not worth that much?**_  
_**I'm sorry for the way my life turned out**_  
_**Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now**_  
_**Guess I'm still not good enough**_

Ses forces la quittaient au fur et à mesure.

_**Release your curse**_  
_**'Cause I know my worth**_  
_**Those wounds you made are gone**_  
_**You ain't seen nothing yet**_  
_**Your love wore thin**_  
_**And I never win**_  
_**You want the best**_  
_**So sorry that's clearly not me**_  
_**This is all I can be**_

Elle décida de ne plus lutter.

_**Am I still not good enough?**_  
_**Am I still not worth that much?**_  
_**I'm sorry for the way my life turned out**_  
_**Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now**_  
_**Guess I'm still not good enough**_

Elle ferma les yeux après que les mots "je vous aime" franchissent ses lèvres.

**Is this the end? O_o**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Comment allez-vous? Moi je vais assez bien. Pour commencer merci pour tout vos reviews! Et pour finir, profitez bien de votre lecture!**

**Pepite: Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais... Lis la suite et tu verras. **

**Aurelie447: Je te promets que ce n'était pas mon attention :). J'espère que tu es toujours vivante pour lire la suite x).**

**EmmaWiild: Si tu me tues, cette oeuvre sera inachevée donc réfléchis bien avant de le faire XD :*. **

_**Chapitre 11.**_

**POV Tempérance.**

Où suis-je? Je suis morte? Je ne crois pas vu que j'ai mal...Ah et puis merde.

Je sentais une pression sur ma main et mon ventre. Il serait peut-être temps que j'ouvre les yeux.

Aller! 1...2...3...Booth? Mais pourquoi diable est-il endormi sur moi? Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon...Non arrête Tempérance. Tu ne peux pas l'aimer.

-Booth?

Il sursauta. Il me regarda et ...posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. WHAT?! Il se sépara de moi.

-Pour- J'allais lui demander pourquoi il m'avait embrassé mais Leigh-Anne et Parker ainsiqu'Angela arrivèrent.

-Hey Bren' tu es réveillée! Dit Angela.

-Maman! Hurlèrent mes petits anges.

Ils vinrent vers moi et me firent un câlin. Je pouvais remarquer que Parker avait les cheveux un peu plus longs et Leigh-Anne également. Combien de temps avais-je dormi?

-Angie...Ça fait combien de temps que je dors?

-Trois mois! Dit Angela.

ReWHAT?

Trois mois!

-OK...Dis-je un peu déboussolée.

-Et Booth tu ne voudrais pas emmener Parker et Leigh au parc. Les hôpitaux c'est pas trop cool pour des enfants de cinq ans. Dit Angela.

-Heu quoi...Ok. Dit Booth.

Il partit avec **_nos_** enfants. Cela faisait bizarre de dire NOS enfants. Jusqu'à maintenant ils étaient MES enfants et à présent je devais les partager. Bon au moins Booth est gentil. Si il avait été un 'emmerdeur' comme Sully là ma vie aurait été nulle. _**(NDA:**__**Dans cette fiction, Bones a connu Sully **__** quelques temps (deux ans) avant de rencontrer Booth en tant que partenaire.)**_

-Bon à nous deux maintenant Tempérance. Dit Angela

-Quoi? Dis-je.

-Tu sais que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé.

-Oh.

-C'est quoi ça? Elle me tendit _la lettre._ Celle que j'avais écrit avant de me mutiler il y a trois mois.

_"Cher Booth, peut-être que maintenant ton amour envers moi s'est transformé en haine et je le comprends. Seel' ces derniers mois avec toi, j'ai appris à t'aimer. Pas seulement comme un instrument de procréation mais tu m'as complètement changé. Oui toi Seeley Booth, après m'avoir appris à être une mère en me laissant enceinte il y a presque cinq ans, tu m'as appris à aimer. Et c'est ce dont j'ai peur Booth. J'ai peur d'aimer. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait ça et j'espère un jour que tu me pardonneras. Prends soin de nos enfants Booth. Offre leur une mère digne de ce nom, tout en ayant une femme à tes côtés qui saura t'aimer comme moi je n'ai pas pu, sans peur."  
_

-Je... Angela... Je... Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

-Tempe tu me déçois énormément.

Je me mis à hurler:

-Mais comment veux-tu que je réagisse?! Tout ceux que j'ai aimé m'ont laissé seule. Ils m'ont abandonné. Je ne suis pas forte Angela. Je ne veux pas perdre Booth comme ça... PARCE QUE J'AIME SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH!

-Ah ben voilà nous y sommes enfin. Dit Angela calmement.

-Quoi? Où sommes nous? À part à l'hôpital...

-Tu viens enfin d'avouer que tu aimes le super agent sexy qu'est Booth. Me dit Angela.

Je commençai à pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer.

-Angela mais je...

-Tempérance tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Booth ne t'abandonnera pas il t'aime. Et je le sais parce que durant ton coma, Booth est resté à ton chevet dès que c'était possible. Et tu sais, regarde ta main gauche.

C'est ce que je fis... Mais d'où sors cette bague?

-C'est quoi ça? Demandai-je.

-Il t'a laissé cette lettre au cas où c'était moi qui aurait été présente à ton réveil.

Elle me tendit une lettre. Dessus était marqué Tempérance avec un coeur. So cute!

_"Chère Tempérance, tu demandes sûrement ce que fait cette bague sur ton doigt? Et bien c'est moi, ton Booth qui te l'ait offerte pour ton anniversaire. Ceci est une bague de promesse. Tempérance je te fais la promesse d'être à tes côtés et aux côtés de nos enfants. Tempérance je te fais la promesse de vous soutenir, de vous aimer. Tempérance je te fais la promesse de me battre corps et âme pour toi et je te fais la promesse de lutter pour avoir ton amour. Qu'un jour nous ne serons pas seulement meilleurs amis et partenaires, mais un jour je serais tien et tu seras mienne. Parce que je t'aime Tempérance "To the moon and back."Et j'ai la conviction que tu m'aimeras également un jour. Forever yours, Booth"_

-Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer... Mais qu'est-ce que fait Booth ici?

-Bon..Heu...Salut!

Tu ne peux pas paraître plus conne Tempie.

Il vint vers moi et nettoya mes larmes en posant des baisers sur mon visage. Puis il s'éloigna. Il commença à chanter.**(NDA: Ça serait trop omfg d'entendre Booth chanter XD).**

**Let me love you by Mario.**

_**MMM ... MMMMM... Yeah Yeah Yeah**_  
_**Mmmm... MMMM... Yeah**_

_**Verse 1:**_

_**Baby I just don't get it**_  
_**Do you enjoy being hurt?**_  
_**I know you smelled the perfume the make-up on his shirt**_  
_**You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies**_  
_**Bad as you are you stick around and I just don't know why**_

_**If I was yo man (baby you)**_  
_**Never worry bout (what I do)**_  
_**I'll be coming home (back to you)**_  
_**Every night doin' you right**_  
_**You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)**_  
_**Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)**_  
_**Baby you're a star ( I just want to show you, you are)**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**You should let me love you**_  
_**Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need**_  
_**Baby good love and protection**_  
_**Make me your selection**_  
_**Show you the way love's supposed to be**_  
_**Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you**_

_**Verse 2:**_

_**Listen**_  
_**Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts**_  
_**You're a dime plus ninety - nine and it's a shame don't even know what you're worth**_  
_**Everywhere you go they stop and stare**_  
_**Cause you're bad and it shows from your head to your toes**_  
_**Out of control baby you know**_

_**If I was yo man (baby you)**_  
_**Never worry bout (what I do)**_  
_**I'll be coming home (back to you)**_  
_**Every night doin' you right**_  
_**You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)**_  
_**Fist full of diamonds(Hand full of rings)**_  
_**Baby you're a star ( I just want to show you, you are)**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**You should let me love you**_  
_**Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need**_  
_**Baby good love and protection**_  
_**Make me your selection**_  
_**Show you the way love's supposed to be**_  
_**Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)**_  
_**We should be together girl (baby)**_  
_**With me and you it's whatever girl**_  
_**So can we make this thing ours?**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**You should let me love you**_  
_**Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need**_  
_**Baby good love and protection**_  
_**Make me your selection**_  
_**Show you the way love's supposed to be**_  
_**Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you**_

Il chantait divinement bien! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire... "Arrête d'avoir peur et embrasse le imbécile" Satanée conscience. Et bah non je ne t'écouterai pas.

-Booth j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose.

-Oui?

-J'aimerais que l'on soit amis avec bénéfices.

-C'est-à-dire?

-J'aimerais que pour l'instant notre relation soit purement sexuelle. Je penserai à ce que je ressens pour toi et si c'est quelque chose de fort que je ressens pour toi on passe au côté sentiments de notre relation et si je me rends compte que je ne peux pas t'aimer, dans ce cas c'est toi qui verra si on reste Sex Friends ou si tu veux trouver la femme qui te rendra heureux comme tu le mérites.

-Mais cette femme c'est toi Tempérance.

Il fit se rencontrer nos lèvres, avant de partir fermer la porte à clé. Oh du sexe dans un hôpital...

**~.~.~.~.~**

**TBC.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour! Premièrement merci de vos reviews surtout toi EmmaWiild! XD! Non, vraiment merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me montre que je n'écris pas pour rien mais que j'ai des lecteurs. Deuxièmement, j'ai eu plusieurs soucis personnels ces temps ci et ça m'a vraiment coupé l'envie d'écrire et parfois de vivre... Mais voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je tiens à m'excuser d'avance car ces problèmes personnels ont ralenti mon écriture ce qui fait que le chapitre suivant est à son point mort donc je préviens à l'avance, je vais peut-être prendre du retard pour la publication suivante. Sur ce à la prochaine fois :***

**Aurelie447: Salut! Premièrement, merci pour ta review! Deuxièmement, je dois avouer que ce chapitre est l'un des plus nuls que j'ai écrit et j'espère me rattraper rapidement. J'essaie vraiment d'être ponctuelle en essayant de ne pas faire un chapitre nul. Et enfin spoiler? Je ne sais pas peut-être.. **

**EmmaWiild: Je pense que tu vas détester le mardi en lisant ce chapitre. S'il te plaît tue-moi rapidement!**

**Chapitre douze.**

Booth vint de nouveau vers moi et se plaça entre mes jambes. Il m'embrassa et je répondis à son baiser. Il traça ensuite un sillon de baisers jusqu'à mon oreille où il me chuchota:

-Tu es à moi Tempérance. Seulement à moi.

Une sensation bizarre se formait en moi. Il enleva le seul vêtement que j'avais soit la fameuse robe d'hôpital et commença à attaquer mes seins avec des baisers.

-Seel' fait moi sentir que tu n'as rien perdu de la dernière fois.

Il fit un chemin de baisers jusqu'à mon intimité où il déposa de multiples baisers et coups de langues.

-Mmh c'est moi qui te fais mouiller comme ça Tempie? Dit-il.

-Non, c'est le pape. Dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il baissa son pantalon et son boxer et me pénétra de tout son long.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le pape? Gémis.

Et il commença ses va-et-vient. Je commençai à gémir mais j'embrassai Booth pour éviter de crier trop fort. Je pense même que je pleurais de plaisir. C'est possible ça? On dirait que oui.

-Booth va plus vite. Ouui c'est ça.

Je le sentis soulever mes hanches, s'enfonçant encore plus en moi.

-Dis-moi Tempie... Dis-moi que tu aimes...

Et c'est là que je fis l'une des choses les plus connes de toute ma vie...

-Je t'aime Booth...

Il arrêta ses mouvements. Et me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne dis rien.

-Tu peux répéter? Me demanda Booth.

-Répéter quoi? Dis-je.

-Redis le.

-Non.

Il sortit de moi.

-Habille-toi. Me dit il sur un ton froid.

-Quoi? Dis-je.

-Je ne pense pas que Parker et Leigh-Anne soient en âge de te voir nue.

Il remonta son boxer et son pantalon tandis que je remettais ma robe. Dès que j'eus fini, il ouvrit la porte et partit. What? C'est ce qui allait se passer! Il se fâche parce que je ne lui ai rien dit? Qu'il aille au diable!

Je fus interrompue par Parker et Leigh-Anne ainsi que Angela.

-Ma puce il s'est passé quelque chose avec Booth? Me demanda Angela.

-Non pourquoi? Dis-je innocemment.

-Pour rien.

Un docteur vint ensuite dans ma chambre. Il m'osculta et après une bonne négociation de ma part, il me donna la permission de sortir le jour suivant. Le téléphone d'Angie se mit ensuite à sonner. Elle répondit et après avoir parlé avec son interlocuteur raccrocha.

-C'était Booth. Il m'a demandé de faire sortir les enfants il les attend.

Ah il voulait se la jouer comme ça? Il va voir ce qu'il va voir. Dès demain Booth sera fini! Je vais le faire mourir d'excitation pour moi.

**Le lendemain. **

J'étais sortie aujourd'hui. Et j'allais commencer mon plan pour faire tomber Seeley Booth à mes pieds. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Je partis à mon appartement. En entrant, je pus me rendre compte que mon appartement était rangé et nettoyé. Je dirigeai mon regard vers le lieu où j'avais failli perdre la vie. Je me sentais si honteuse de ce que j'avais fait...

L'endroit où j'avais failli me donner la mort était propre.

Je partis donc dans ma chambre, puis dans la salle de bain. J'ouvrais l'armoire à pharmacie. Toutes les lames de rasoir avaient disparues. Merci Angela! Sur ce coup je n'étais pas sarcastique. Rien qu'en ayant perdu trois mois de la vie de mes bébés, j'avais cru mourir, métaphoriquement bien entendu. Je pense que s'il y avait eu une vie après la mort ce qui est impossible, je l'aurais vécu à me ronger les doigts de culpabilité... Ça se dit ça? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous.

Je pris une douche et je partis m'habiller. J'avais mis une robe m'arrivant à mi-cuisse ainsi qu'un gilet bleus. Je pris mon sac et je partis en direction du labo.

**Au labo. **

-Hey Dr B! Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu! M'avais dit Hodgins.

-Je suis enchantée que mon absence se soit fait remarquer! Après tout je suis la plus indispensable dans cet établissement!

-Effectivement! Zack était comme perdu sans son mentor!

-Je suppose que c'était le cas!

-Dr Brennan!

-Oh Zack!

Mon interne vint me saluer. Zack était comme un petit frère pour moi. Évidemment, ces mots ne sortiraient jamais de mon esprit.

-Alors, vous n'étiez pas trop perdu sans moi pour vous éclairer? Demandai-je.

-Non, à vrai dire je pense que j'ai bien retenu ce que m'a appris mon mentor. Me dit-il.

-Alors quoi de neuf? Demandai-je.

-Alors, on a une nouvelle patronne, le Dr Camille Saroyan. Me dit Hodgins.

-Ah d'accord..Fut ma seul réponse.

-Et on a un nouveau cas. Depuis une semaine.

-Bien, je vais voir le docteur Saroyan, ensuite nous commencerons à travailler sur ce cas.

-Très bien. Je vais préparer les ossements Dr Brennan.

-Merci, Zack.

Je partis vers le bureau du Dr Saroyan. Je frappai à la porte.

-Entrez! Dit la femme derrière la porte.

J'entrai et fût acceuillie par une femme type afro-américaine, un peu plus âgée que moi.

-Et vous êtes? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Le Dr Tempérance Brennan, je suis la meilleure anthropologue de Washington D.C voire même du monde. Je travaille ici, au Jeffersonian. Mais suite à un congés sabbatique, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer.

-Ah la fameuse Dr Brennan. Le Dr Goodman n'a pas cessé de faire vos éloges. Et j'espère que ce qu'il a dit est vrai.

-S'il a fait mes éloges, dans ce cas je pense que c'est vrai.

-Bien que puis-je pour vous?

-J'aimerais reprendre mon travail.

- Mais. .

-Écoutez mon interne Mr Addy à besoin de moi afin que je valide sa thèse!

-Dr Brennan je ne suis pas votre amie mais votre patronne donc j'exige du respect.

Pff.

- Excusez-moi Dr Saroyan mais j'ai vraiment besoin de reprendre mon travail.

Contente?!

-C'est mieux. Vous pourrez commencer après la pause déjeuner ou demain.

-Merci.

Je partis vers mon bureau.

**11h30. **

Je me préparais afin d'aller chercher mes enfants. J'avais déjà envoyé un message à Booth lui ayant dit que j'irai prendre Leigh-Anne et Parker. J'étais dans le parking, dans ma voiture lorsque mon regard se tourna vers la voiture à côté de la mienne. Wow. Booth et ma patronne s'embrassaient devant moi. Je regardai la bague à mon doigt, avant de la retirer et de la jeter.

Foutus sentiments! Je le détestais lui et ses promesses de merde. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu être conne! Avant même que l'on commence quelque chose de concret il m'a abandonné!

**TBC. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bon salut! Pour commencer oui j'ai réussi à écrire. Je suis désolée si ce chapitre est nul mais je vous ai déjà expliqué la raison de ma nullité dans le dernier chapitre donc voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je dois vous prévenir que vers les vingt chapitres, mon histoire sera finie. Ensuite je ferais une pause plus ou moins longue peut-être que je ferai un autre recueil de OS... Ceux qui ont des idées d'OS envoyez-moi par message ou par review. :)**

**Fanabones: tu es re là! Ow merci! J'ai entendu parler de la première! Je veux vivre en Amérique du Nord avec Bones! XD!**

**Pepite: ****Merci Pépite**

**Aurelie447: Ce n'est pas une question à poser! Bien sûr qu'ils vont finir ensemble. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais ils finiront ensemble. **

_**Chapitre 12.**_

Tout ce que je ressentais étais de la tristesse. Mon coeur se brisait et encore une fois je devais recoller les morceaux. Après avoir déjeuné avec Leigh-Anne et Parker, j'étais allée dans mon bureau où je m'étais enfermée. Zack ne pouvait pas encore récupérer les ossements donc je m'en foutais pour l'instant. Je m'étais collée contre la porte où j'avais pleuré pendant des heures. Je l'aimais et il m'avais brisée au moment où j'avais besoin qu'il me montre qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas, qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

Mais je ne comptais pas baisser les bras pour autant. Je ne voulais pas abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas et je ne devais pas abandonner mais pour le moment je voulais juste me retirer quelques temps. M'enfermer dans une caverne et oublier. Parce que, à ce moment ma poitrine me faisait mal. Booth m'avait appris que aimer était avec le coeur mais il m'avait également appris que souffrir était également avec le coeur. Et à ce moment précis je souffrais comme jamais. Je fus interrompue par... devinez qui? Le super sexy agent du FBI que je veux tuer à présent.

-Tempérance? Tu es là? Dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore? ON NE PEUT PAS AVOIR LA PAIX ICI!

-Tempérance je-

-Juste allez-vous en. J'ai du travail.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour identifier un corps.

Je me levai d'un bond et j'ouvris la porte énervée... Et blessée.

-Oh mais bien sûr j'arrive! Vous voulez du café aussi? Je ne suis pas votre bonne à tout faire Booth! J'ai mon propre travail également et en ce moment je dois le faire.

-Tempérance je-

-Juste allez-vous en. Demandez à Zack il s'occupera de ce corps j'ai confiance en lui. Et pour Leigh-Anne et Parker, j'irai les prendre. Nous partons dans une villa ce week-end donc c'est juste pour vous prévenir. Maintenant partez.

-Bones-

Je claquais la porte et la fermais à clé. S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu et bien il allait avoir une adversaire de taille parce que moi aussi je pouvais jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

Je pris mon téléphone et composai un numéro.

-Allô Peter? C'est Tempérance à l'appareil...

Booth allais le payer.

**Plus tard dans la journée. **

J'étais à la sortie du Jeffersonian attendant Peter. Actuellement mes enfants étaient chez Livia jusqu'à 19h30 à peu près. Le jeune homme **(NDA: Éd Sheeran) **arriva devant moi. La beauté de Peter m'étonnera toujours. En réalité, Peter avait été mon jouet sexuel il y a de cela cinq ans mais nous nous sommes séparés, cependant nous avons gardé contact étant donné que c'était grâce à moi qu'il était marié à... John. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une relation sexuelle avec moi. Oui moi Tempérance Brennan j'ai eu beaucoup d'expériences sexuelles .

-Bonjour Peter.

-Tempie, tu es sûre?

-Oui Pete. Je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un comme je le désire.

-Je veux juste ton bonheur Tempie. Après tout c'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui je suis heureux avec l'homme que j'aime.

-Merci Pete.

Nous étions devant ma voiture, lorsque je vis le S.U.V de Booth venir dans le parking.

-Pete, il est là...

Pete me prit par la taille et m'embrassa avec force c'était presque agressif. J'entendis Booth sortir de sa voiture et des pas se diriger vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

-Ah Booth pardonnez-moi. Je vous présente mon petit ami Pete. Je n'ai pas pu vous le présenter à cause de mon coma mais le voici.

La douleur se lisait dans dans les yeux de Booth. C'est ce que je voulais , qu'il souffre comme moi.

-Ah très bien... Hum...Camille est à l'intérieur? Demanda Booth.

-Votre _petite amie, _oui elle est à l'intérieur. Dis-je.

-Camille n'est pas ma petite amie!

Je venais à présent de remarquer que Peter était parti.

-Woah! C'est comme ça que vous vous saluez du coup? En vous dévorant des lèvres.

-Quoi?

-Je vous ai vu ce midi.

-Mon dieu tu es jalouse? Toi qui n'ose pas me dire que tu m'aimes, tu es jalouse! Ne me fais pas rire Tempérance.

Les larmes menaçaient de tomber mais je m'empêchais de lui montrer ma faiblesse.

-J'essayais de venir vers toi Booth! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi?! Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne connais pas mon passé, tu ne connais pas ma vie!

À présent nous ne faisions que nous regarder.

-Laisse-moi te connaître alors. Me dit-il.

-Pour que tu m'abandonnes?

-Tempe...

-Non Booth tu m'as clairement prouvé que tu préférais la simplicité plutôt que de lutter pour moi. Tu as préféré être avec ma patronne. Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin que tu me prouves que je pouvais me donner sentimentalement à toi, tu m'as prouvé le contraire. On ne sera ni sex friends ni un couple. Notre seul lien sera nos enfants. Je ne veux même plus être ta partenaire. Au revoir Booth.

Il prit ma taille et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux mais plutôt un baiser sauvage. Un baiser sauvage auquel malgré moi je participais.

Il me colla contre ma voiture et souleva l'une de mes hanches...

-Seeley?

Camille. Ma patronne venait de me découvrir avec son "petit ami" en train de nous embrasser passionnément.

-C'est pour elle que tu ne veux pas être avec moi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Effectivement Camille. Dit Booth.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je décidais de partir pour aller chercher Leigh et Parker.

-J'ai mes enfants à aller chercher. Réglez vos histoires de couple sans moi. Dis-je.

Je rentrais dans ma voiture et je partis.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**TBC. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ouf! J'ai eu peur de ne pas réussir à finir le chapitre! Mais j'ai réussi ^^. Il est plus court que les autres mais j'ai déjà eu du mal à le terminer donc voilà. j'essayerai de faire plus long la prochaine fois! Questions pour vous mes choux! Vous pourrez me parler un peu de vous? Genre âge, goût, ce que vous aimez vraiment dans mes fics, vos fics préférées et tout :)  
**

* * *

**Pepite: Parfois seulement? S'il te plaît ne me spoile pas! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais pas de spoilers! XD.**

**EmmaWiild: Merci ^^. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part j'ai réussi à le poster aujourd'hui! Ave Moi! (et pas César!)**

**FanaBones: Ne t'excuse pas vraiment. Merci pour ta review! Ne raconte pas le premier épisode please! Où sinon je vais encore pleurer et ma mère me prendra encore pour une folle! XD.**

**Chapter 14.**

**Pov omniscient.**

Tempérance était chez elle avec ses enfants. Leigh-Anne et Parker étaient en train de dormir depuis une petite heure déjà. Elle mangeait tranquillement dans la salle à manger lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Elle partit ouvrir et Booth était derrière la porte.

-Que faites-vous ici Booth? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Tempérance.

-Quel jeu?

Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Tempérance sentait le désir en elle mais elle ne pouvait pas encore succomber. Elle voulait des explications. Elle se sépara de Booth.

-D'abord expliquez-moi Booth.

Et là Booth lui raconta tout. Qu'il était venu ce jour-là afin de dire à Tempérance qu'il ne pouvait pas être que son "sex-friend", il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'attendrait toute l'éternité s'il le fallait. Puis Camille était arrivée et elle l'avait embrassé mais il l'avait repoussée.

-Mais cette après-midi tu as dit que tu voulais la voir... Dit-elle.

-Je bluffais tout comme toi avec ce Patrick. En réalité c'est toi que je voulais voir. Toi et seulement toi. Dit Booth.

-Son nom c'est Peter. Et qu'est ce que veut dire "bluffer"? Dit Tempérance.

-Bluffer ça veut dire faire semblant, ce que je ne fais pas Tempérance. Je sais à quel point tu as souffert précédemment. Être abandonnée à l'adolescence devrait être horrible, mais je te promets de rester à tes côtés Tempérance. Je veux illuminer ta vie. Je veux qu'en plus de Leigh et Parker je sois aussi la source de ton bonheur. Dit-il.

Tempérance ne savait pas quoi dire donc elle fit la chose la plus illogique de toute sa vie. Elle embrassa Booth. Booth l'entoura de ses bras forts et puissants. Il la serrait tellement fort de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille. Son étreinte en venait à asphyxier la pauvre jeune femme.

-Seel' tu me fais mal.

-Gosh pardonne-moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle emmena Booth dans sa chambre.

- Sachant que tu es très expressive, comment réagirais-tu si...

Il commença à caresser l'intimité de Bones par dessus ses vêtements.

-.. Si je te faisais un cuni?

-Booth, on pourra savoir comment je réagirais que si nous en faisons l'expérience...

Arrivés dans la chambre Bones se tourna vers Booth et entoura son cou de ses bras.

Booth effleura les lèvres de Bones mais celle-ci plaqua violemment leurs lèvres ensemble. Il caressa la lèvre de Bones de sa langue et elle écarta ses lèvres afin de donner accès à sa langue. Leurs deux langues dansaient ensemble tandis que le couple s'avançait vers le lit.

Elle était à présent assise sur le lit. Booth entre ses jambes l'embrassait toujours.

Bones fit sauter les boutons de la chemise de Booth.

-My poor shirt. Se plaignit Booth.

-Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour. Quémanda la jeune femme.

-A tes ordres ma puce. Dit-il.

Il lui enleva son tee-shirt. Traçant un sillon de baisers de sa bouche à sa poitrine, il dégraffa le soutien-gorge de Bones et se mit à sucer son sein droit tout en massant le gauche.

Il déposa un baiser sur chaque téton dressé. Bones quant à elle, pour la première fois, se laissait faire. Elle était excité à un point inimaginable.

Booth finit par lui enlever sa jupe. Elle était uniquement vêtue de son string bleu.

-My god! Tu es trop sexy... Chuchota-t-il.

-Chut passe à l'action c'est tout.

Booth embrassa son nombril tout en descendant de plus en plus.

Il retira le dernier vêtement de Bones. Il s'apprêtait à la goûter. Après quatre sans l'avoir touchée, il se demandait si elle avait toujours ce goût exquis. .

Il se mit d'abord à donner des baisers à partir de ses genoux tout en s'avançant vers l'intimité de Bones. Ses gestes étaient d'une infime délicatesse.

Il se mit à donner des coups de langues , puis avec délicatesse, il se mit à suçoter son amont de chair.

La jeune femme quant à elle avait écarté les jambes au maximum. Son bassin faisait des rotations incontrôlables.

-Booth... je... je.. v..ne.. .. Ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles.

Booth arrêta sa douce torture et enleva son pantalon et son boxer où il était très à l'étroit.

Il embrassa Tempérance à pleine bouche afin de faire taire ses gémissements. La jeune femme avait entouré sa taille de ses jambes et avant même qu'elle ne le sache, Seeley l'avait pénétré d'un coup sec.

Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Tempérance et lui fit l'amour comme jamais. Le lit faisant trop de bruit à cause de leurs ébats amoureux, le couple termina cette partie de jambes en l'air sur le sol afin de ne pas réveiller Leigh-Anne et Parker. Ses yeux noisettes la fixait tandis qu'elle atteignait le summum du plaisir où il la rejoignit peu de temps après.

Ils étaient allongés haletants.

-C'était... Commença Tempérance.

-Wow! Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Tu as été parfait! Dit la jeune femme.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

Il remonta le drap pour cacher leur nudité.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter. Dit Booth.

-Tu as été toi.

Il l'embrassa.

-Cela signifie que l'on est un couple? Demanda Booth.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**TBC.**

**~Cliffhanger~ Mais que va-t-elle dire? Pensez deux fois avant de vouloir me tuer surtout toi EmmaWiild parce que n'oubliez pas qe si vous me tuez, il n'y aura pas de suite...**


End file.
